Inte så bra vibrationer
by eventyraren
Summary: Dr Ivo Robotnics senaste plan att förgöra Sonic Underground verkar funka. Men inte på det sätt han tänkt en SU/SatAM/AoStH/SEGA/? Xover.
1. Den höga högtalaren

Summy: Dr Ivo Robotnics senaste plan att förjöra Sonic Underground verkar funka. Men inte på det sätt han tänkt en SU/SatAM/AoStH/SX/? Xover.

AN: detta är en SU/SatAM/AoStH/SX/? xover ? är en hämlig Crossover som Jag inte tänker avslöja här. jag är också Dyslexticer så det kommer att vara några felstavningar. om ni inte gillar det så läs inte detta. annas så hopas jag att ni gillar detta.

**Inte så bra vibrationer.**

**Den höga högtalaren**

Många, många ljusår från vår planet, På andra sidan galaxen, ligger en annan planet. En planet som på utsidan liknar vår, men om du landar inser att det inte alls är som våran. Det finns människor på planeten men också en annan art varelser, varelser som är hälften människa och hälften djur. Dessa varelser var kallad mobiens oh planeten är kallad Mobius.

Mobius brukar vara en vacker och fredlig planet styrd av den goda drottningen Aleena the Hedgehog, som ni förmodligen förstår var en igelkott. Men en dag så blev hon annfallen av den onda Doctor Ivo Robotnik, som var en mäniska. Tack vare en siare så hadde Aleena redan flytt och gömma sina tre barn. Hon försvan sedan och ingen vet var hon är. Hännes barn Sonic, Sonia och Manic återförenades när det var äldre och har svurigt på att återfinna sin mor. En profetia som har förutsett detta påstår att när dom har återförenats med sin mor så ska de fyra träda fram och besegra Robotnik. Dom reser runt vrälden som ett rockband vid namn Sonic Underground och letrar. Deras mor vet att dom letar men hon vet också att om hon blir funnen för tidigt så är allt förlorat.

Det var Introduktionen, låt os nu gå till historien.

Det tre syskonen stod på scenen med sina Instrument, Sonic hade en gitarr, Sonia hade en keyboard och Manic hade trummor. Detta var mer en bara instrument, det var också vapen. Dessa instrument var också magiska medaljonger som syskonen hade runt sina halsar.

"Halåååååååååååååååååååååååååååååååååååååååååååååååååååååååååååååå allihopa" Ropade Sonic och publiken blev vild, " Vi vill tacka alla er för att ha kommigt hit, så utan mer prat låt oss börja" och de tre syskonen började spela och sjunga.

Under tiden i den onde, galne och extremt överviktige vetenskapsmannen Robotniks fort satt han och skrev febrilt på sin daton.

"Vad gör ni ens ondhet?" frågade Sleet en av Robotnics anställda, som var e varg.

"jag håller på med min senaste plan att besegra de där fördömda bandet" Svarade Han. "jag ska använda deras egna utrustning mot dom"

"hurdå?" frågade Dingo en annan av Robotnics andställda och Sleets medhjälpare. Han var, som namnet föreslår en Dingo.

"du får se" Sa Robontic "så fort jag har hackat mig in i derar högtalarsystem".

Tillbacka på konseren hadde bandet just avslutat sin första song.

"gammle Butnic har inte anlänt änn" sa Sonic "kanske har han ätligen givigt upp och kanske så kan vi gå igenom hela våran konser" Publiken vrålade av förtusning "OK detta är våran andra låt"

Just som han började spela på gitarren hördes ett högt elakt skratt.

"Lystring folket av Mobius" sa Rösten "detta är er häskare som talar."

"ro-but-nic" sa Syskonen I kör.

"hur gör du dedär?" frågade en räv som stod framför scenen. Räven bar ung, kanske 8 hadde gult pälls och två svansar.

"jag har hackat mig in I erat högtalarsystem" svarade Robut…jag menar Robotnic "och jag ska förgöra er alla"

"hurdå?" undrade Sonic "tråka oss till döds med ett av dina tal?"

"vet ni vad Decibell är?" frågade Doctorn

"det är vad man mäter ljudvågorna I" svarade Räven brövid scene "för lågt och vi kan inte höra det, för högt och det är skadligt"

"du är smart för din ålder" sa den galne doctorn.

"tack" sa Räven

"synd att du inte kommer att eva längre."

"vad ska dedär betyda?" undrade Sonic "vad har du tänkt att göra?"

"vet ni på vilken styrka det är skadligt?" frågade Robotnic

"vid 180 spricker trummhinnan" svarade Manic.

"hur viste du det?" undrade manen I Högtalaren.

"vet inte" svarade Manic "jag bara viste.

"vet du vid vilken Decibell det är dödligt"

"nej" svarade alla.

"låt oss ta reda på det." Plötsligt hom ett högt ljud från högtalaren, och det blev högre och högre.

"ut härifrån" skrek sonic och publiken började fly. Alla lämnade obrådet, alla utom Sonic Underground och den tvåsvansade räven vid scenen.

"vad gör du grabben" skrek sonic "försvinn härifrån."

"kan inte röra mig" sa Räven "Och det kan inte ni heller ser jag, ljudstryrkan är så stark att vår krop inte vill svara på komandot spring"

"du är smart för din ålder" sa Sonja.

På en kulle inte långt ifrån stället scene stod drottning Aleena the Hedgehog och stirrade lamslaget på vad som försegick där nere.

"jag måste hjälpa dom" sa hon "Men hur?" innan hon kom på något att göra så hördes en enorm explotin från scenen. "mina barn skreck drottinngen när hela scenen exploderade.

I sit ford satt Dr Ivo Robotnic och såg allt på en tv skärm.

"jag förväntade mig inte dedär" sa han "men det duger också"

"vad hände" Undrade Dingo.

"Högtalarna måste a exploderat" sa Doctorn "för mycket tryck"

"är du säker på att dom är död" undrade Sleet

"Mina instrumen plockar inte upp några livstecken från det området" svarade Robotnic "och jag betvivlar att dom är så snabba. Men jag får ett livstecken från kullen bakom och jag tror att jag vet väm det kan vara.

På kullen stod Drottningen på knä och grät över sina barn. "det är över" tenkte hon "dom är döda och profetia kommer aldrig att slå in" men vad hon inte viste var att bakom henne på en annan kulle kunde man se siluetten av en annan figur Stående på kullen, eller stod och stod han svävade några centimeter över marken. Han var liten och bar en gycklarmössa.

"det har börjat" sa han tyst för sig skälv "inte riktigt som jag tänkt mig men kanske för det bättre ände" och så försvann han i tomma intet.


	2. De kungligas slag

**De kungligas slag.**

Manic kunde bara höra mumlade röster och enstaka ord. Allt runt om honom var suddigt. Han viste inte var han var. När allt klanade så upptäkte han att han låg i en säng. Han satte sig upp oct tittade runt i rummet. Det såg ut att vara en jordhåla. Han reste sig upp och gick mot dörren, vilkent mumlanerna komm från. I rummet brevid såg har tre personer, eller heter de djur, eller nånting sodant. Han såd tre varelser, så seger vi.hur som helst ,det var en ekorre, en valross och en prärievarg.

"du har vaknat nu" sa ekorren när hon,(för det var en hon) såg honnom "Hur mår du?"

"vad hände? Var är jag? Var är de andra?" Undrade Manic

"vi hittade dig mitt ute i skogen, helt ensam och medvetslös, du är i Knothole Byn" svarade Prärievargen.

"aldrig hört talas om det" sa Manic. De tre djuren, jag tror det är bättre, bara stirrade på honnom. "vad är der?"

"har du aldrig hört talas om Knothole Byn" sa Valrossen.

"Bode jag?" Frågade den gröne igelkotten.

"detta är ju högkvateret för Frihets kämparna" sa Ekorren. Nu var det Manics tur att stirra.

"vad menar du med det?" sa han "Jag och mina syskon är ledarna för frihetskämparna och jag är ganska säker på att vi skulle har känt till denhär byn om det var högkvateret."

"vad menar du med det?" Undrade ekorren "jag är prinsessan Sally Acorn och jag är ledaren för frihetskämparna."

"vad tusan pratar du om?" utbrast Manic "jag är Prins Manic the Hedgehog, Jag och mina syskon Sonia och Sonic är de rätmätika härskarna här"

"Dendär smällen du fick måste ha varigt hård" sa Prärievargen.

"Vänta lite" sa Sally "sa du att sonic är din bror."

"det stämmer" sa Manic

"men han har aldrig berättat för mig att han har en bror" sa Sally. Manic bara stirrade.

"känner du honom?" utbrast han.

"Ja det gör jag" sa hon "han har varigt min närmaste man i kampen mot Robotnic ända sedan vi träffas, han har bort med oss sedan jag träffade honom, han har aldrig lämnat min sida.".

"Vad menar du" sa Manic "han har rest runt världen tillsammans med mig och Sonia i vårat rockband och spelat för folken."

"sonic har inget rockband" Sa Sally "och vad menar du med rest runt världen, vi är de enda som fins kvar efter Robotnics erövning."

"nej det fins många kvar" sa Manic "vi har rest från stad till stad och spelat"

"men sonic har alltid varikt här" sa Ekorrein igen "han har aldrig lemnat min sida." Manic tittade sig förvirrat omkring.

"vad tusan är det som pågår här" Utbrast han.


	3. Springa på sigsjälv

**Springa på sigsjälv **

Sonic öppade försiktigt ögonen först såg han bara sudiga kunturer, men så började det klarna. Över honom stod den une räven som varigt på knseren.

"Hur är det? Undrade räven.

"vad hände?" Undrade Sonic

"min Gissning är att tryckvågen blev så stark att alla högtalarna exploderade" sa räven.

"du är rätt smart för din ålder" sa Sonic "vad heter du?"

"mitt namn är Miles Prower" sa räven.

" Miels Prower" sa Sonic "Vad tusan tänkte dina föreldrar när dom kom på det?"

"jag vet inte" sa Miles "Mina föreldrar är döda, jag har levt på gatan i sen jag var 4"

"hur gammal är dut nu?" undrade sonic

"8" sa Miles.

"8" utbrast Sonic "du har levat på gatan i fyra år, du måste vara smart"

"Jag vet" sa Miles.

"ta inte illa upp" sa Sonic "men Miles passar dig inte, är det okey om jag ger dig ett smeknamn itället?"

"vad har du tänkt dig?" Undrade den unge räven. Sonic tittade på honnom nägra ögonblic, has blick föll på de två svansarna och då slog det honnom "från och med nu så kallar jag dig Tails" sa Sonic.

"Tails" sa Räven "jag gillar det, så nu är jag Miles 'Tails' Prower"

"var är vi?" undrade sonic och tittade sig omkring.

"Jag hade hoppads att du viste" Sa Miles...jag menar Tails.

"kom så går vi" sa Sonic "vi finner mina syskon och sedan så försöker vi ta oss hem" dom gick genom skogen ett tag men plötsligt hörde dom ett ljud.

"vad är det?" Undtade Tails.

"det låter som ljudet jag gör nr jag springer mad det är ju om..." något kom infarande i Sonic och han och det andra landade på marken och när damet lagt sig så såg tails att det inte bara var en utan två Sonic som låg där. Efter Sonic com en annan räv med två svansar som såg exakt ut som honom, med undantaget att han var brun och inte orange. Dom bara stod och stirrade. Tails, Våran Tails, var den som bröt tystnade.

"Jag tror vi är längre hämifrån än vi tror" sa Han.


	4. SU VS AM

**SU VS AM**

Sonia vaknade upp. Hon såg sig omkring. Hon såg sig omkring. Hon var ensam mitt ute i en skog.

"vad hände? Var är jag?" Undrade hon. Hon kände inte igen sig. "Jag trodde att jag varigt över allt" tänkte hon. "men här har jag aldrig varigt. Och var är de andra?" plötsligt hörde hon ett ljud. Det hom from en buske.

"kom fram killar" sa hon "jag vet att ni är där" men ingen kom fram. Ljudet bara fortsatte. "jag sa kom fram" sa sonia, fortfarande inget svar så hon gick irriterad fram till busken. Gom fram sa jag" sa hon och särade på busken. Men det var inte hennes bröder där.

&

Sonic och Tails...SU Sonic och Tails stirrade på de mystiska nykomlingarna framför dom. Innan jag fortsätter ska jag säga att när SU Sonic betyder sonic från Sonic Underground och AM sonic betyder Sonic från SatAM, samma sak gäller Tails. Hur som hels SU sonic och tails stirrade på det mystiska nukomlingarna framför dom.

"vilka är ni?" undrade SU Sonic.

"Jag är sonic och dehär är Tails" sa Den blåa Igelkotten framför honom.

"nej jag är sonic och dehär är tails" sa SU Sonic.

"nej det är jag" sa AM Sonic.

"nej jag" sa SU Sonic

"Jag" sa AM Sonic

Jag" sa SU Sonic.

"ja..." började AM Sonic men plötsligt hördes ett skrik längre in i skogen.

"Sonia" skrek SU Sonic och rusade bort mot skriket AM sonic förjde äfter och båda tails. SU Tails var inte lika van vid dehär som AM Tails så han kom på efterkälken. När dom kom frm till den plats där skriket hördes så stod Sonia där med in Keybord och omgiven av förstärda robbotar.

"Sonic, där är du var har du va..." hon avbröt sig när hon såg två sonics framför sig. Hon såg bara en tails men hon viste ju inte att den där räven från conserän också var där. "ser jag dubelt" frågade hon.

"nej" svarade SU Sonic "det verkar vara två av oss"

"Vem är du" Undrade AM sonic.

"dehär är min syster Sonia" sa SU Sonic.

"Vem är du?" Undrade Sonia

"jag är sonic" sa AM Sonic.

"hur kan du vara Sonic om du inte känner igen mig?" Undrade Sonia. AM sonic skulle just svara när AU Sonic avbröt honnom.

"vär är Tails?" undrade han.

"Här" sa AM Tails.

"inte du min Tails" sa SU Sonic. Just då hördes ännu ett skrik inifrån skogen det lät som Tails, SU Tails. "han måste ha falligt äfter" sa SU Sonic och rusade mot skriket. AM sonic och Tails och Sonia följde äfter honom. När dom kom fram till platsen där skriket kom från syntes inte SU Tails till. Det var däremot tecken på en kamp.

"han måsste ha blivigt Kidnappad" sa AM Tails "men av vem?"

"Robotnik" sa SU och AM Sonic samtidigt. Just då kom en röst ur AM Sonic Walkie-talkie (om dom inte hade Walkie-talkei i serien så ha dom det i min historia ok).

"sonic kan du höra mig?" hördes Sallys röst.

"klart och tydligt" Sa AM sonic.

"Jag villa att du likaliserar två personer åt mig" sa Sally

"Vilka?" undrade AM sonic.

"det är två igelkottar" sa Sally "den ena är blå och liknar dig, den ändra är råsa, den blåa kommer att påsta att han är sonic. Vilket är sant"

"Jag har dom båda här" sa AM Sonic "Man vad om den tvåsvansade räven som var med dem, och jag är sonic." det var tyst några sekunder.

"Är det en tvåsvansad räv med dom?" undrade Sally.

"var" sa AM Sonic "han har blivigt kidnappad" det var tyst yterligare några sekunder.

"bara ta med dig dom till Knothole Byn så ska allt bli förklarat" sa Sally.

"ok" sa AM sonic "sonic out" Han vände sig mot SU sonic och Sonia "det verkar som om ni måste komma med mig" sa han. När dom gott döck den mystika figuren som varigt vid consären upp ur tomma intet. Ni vet han med gycklarmössan.

"dehär blir bättre och bättre" sa han till sig själv "nu behöver jag inte uppfinna en anledning till at dom ska anfalla dendär överviktige vetenskapsmannen, hoppas bara att dom vinner, annars kan jag aldrig få min hämnd" och så försvan han igen.


	5. En skakande förklaring

**En skakande förklaring**

I en hydda i Knothole Byn satt ett gäng personer ett stort runt bord. Det var Sally och AM sonic och tails samt SU Sonic och Sonia och Manic. Verst vad mycket och det blev i den meningen. Hur som helst där var också prärievargen Antoine D'Coolette. Valrossen Rotor och en ehlften kanin och hälften robbot vid namn Bunnie Rabbot. Alla satt och tittade på Rotor och Manic som tod vid en tavla i andra änden av rummet.

"OK" sa Rotor "som ni alla vet så har det alltid funits teorier om att det fins parallella dimentioner, andra världar och sådana saker. Det har aldrig funits några bevis för sådant fören nu"

"vi har förstått det" sa AM sonic. "Kan du förklara hur dehär gick till?"

"en teori om de olika dimentioerna" Fortsatte Rotor "är att det är som en radio"

"Radio?" Undrade alla i rummet.

"som ni vet så funkar en radio så att man måste ställa in rätt våglängd för att få in en station." sa Manic "ni vet 104,2 103,7 och så vidare"

"teorin är att alla dimentioner är lika dan" fortsatte Rotor "jag tror att vad som hände var att när en Robotnik skickand ut dedär ljuden så ändrades era vibrationer och ni hamnade här"

"Det låter vettigt" sa SU Sonic "Vet du hur vi kan kome hem?"

"Tyvärr inte" sa Rutor "Då skulle jag vara tvungen att upprepa samma sak som er robotnic jorde men jag kan inte garrantera att ni hamnar i rätt dimention."

"så vad gör vi då?" Undrade Sonia.

"ingen aning" sa Rutor.

"vänta lite" sa Sally "Hur förklara du 'The void' med dendär teorin?"

"'The Void?'" undrade SU Sonic.

"när Robotnic tog över förvisade han min far, Kung Maximillian Acorn till 'The Void' nått ställe mellan dimentoner eller något sådant."

"Mella dimentionerna är samma sak som mellan Radiostatiopnerna" sa Manic "du vet allt dedär bruet man brukar höra? Det är vad 'The Void' är"

"so du menar att min far är i bruset mellan världarna?" sa Sally.

"Man kan säga så" sa Manic.

"Hur tusan kan du veta dehär?" Undrade Sonic.

"som med Decibell så vet jag inte jag bara vet."

"Vänta lite" Utbrast Plötsligt SU Sonic "Jag tror jag vet hur vi ska komme hem"

"Hur?" utbrast Sonia och Manic. SU Sonic vände sig till Sally.

"du sa att er Robotnik skickade din far till en plats mellan dimentionerna" sa SU sonic "det måste ju betyda att han har något form av uppfining som gör att han kan fara mellan dimentonerna"

"han har förmodligen redan förstört den" sa Sally

"kanske han har den på sin Dator" sa SU Sonic "vi ska ju ändo dit och rädda Tails, Våran Tails, så då kan ju Manic Hacka sig in på hans dator och finna ritningarna till uppfinningen. Sedan kan vi bygga den och så far vi hem"

"få se om jag har fattat dehär rätt" sa AM Sonic "du vill Bryta dig in i Robotniks fort, som är extremt välbevakat. Hacka dig in i hans dator, som är extremt säker, och rädda en av hans fångar från fängelset, som är extremt svårt att göra, och återvända hit och bygga en dimentons maskin, utan någon av Robotniks verktyg?"

"Det stämmer" sa SU Sonic.

"Jag är med" sa AM sonic. Alla andra I rumet slog sig för pannan.


	6. Anfallsplanen

**Anfallsplanen**

SU Tails satt i sin cell. Han hade blivigt tagen av en Robot och förd till Robotnik, som trodde att han var AM Tails och vägrade lysna på honnom när han försökte förklara att han kom från en parralel dimention. (Tror ni inte att Tails skulle vara smart nog att förstå det när han såg två Sonic och en till av honom?) Han var nu satt i en cell och skulle snart bli Robotiserad. Han såg inte fram emot det.

"jag hopas att sonic kommer snart" Tänkte han "Robotnic väntar sig en Sonic, kanske kan dom rädda mig med två.

**Samtidigt utanför**

"Robotnik väntar sig en sonic, kanske kan vi klara det med två" sa SU sonic mendans han och hans syskon samnt AM Sonic och Tails och Resten av frihetskämparna stod på en kulle och tittade ut över Robotropolis.

"Är du säker att dehär komer att funka?" Undrade AM Tails.

"Har du någon annan plan?" Undrade SU Sonic.

"Inte just nu, nej" sa AM Tails.

"ok" sa SU sonic "Jag , Sonic och Tails (AM sonic och Tails, men han sa inte det) Tar os in och försöker hitta våran Tails, Rotor Manic och Sally försöker hacka sig in i datorn...

" Varför just jag?" Undrade Sally "jag kan inget om datorer"

"Du har NICOL" sa AM Sonic "vi ska ladda ner ritningarna och andra saker vi behöver på henne"

"Hur som helst" fortsatte SU sonic "Sonia, Antoine och Bunnie försöker finna hans föråd och hitta Maskinen så vi slipper bygga den, ok?" Alla bara nickade. "Kom så går vi då"

När dom gått så dök åter igen den där mystiska gyklaren upp.

"Perfekt" sa han "Nu måste jag bara få 'Sonic Undergrounds' Sonic och möta Denhär världens Robotnik och jag är ett steg närmare min hämd." och så försvann han igen.


	7. Alarmerande

**Alarmerande**

Gruppen var nu vid ingången till Robotropolis.

"OK har alla sina Walkie-talkies" Undrade Sally, alla tog upp sina Walkie-talkies för att visa att dom hade alla utom Antoine.

"Var är min Walkie-talkie" Utbrast han "Jag vet att jag hade den uppe på kullen" SU Sonic och Sonia tittade på Manic.

"vad är det" Undrade Manic, Sonia bara sträckte fram sin hand. Manic suckade och la Walkie-talkien i henes han, hon gav den sedan till Antoine.

"Förlåt för det" sa Hon "min bror har ett stöldproblem."

"Kleptomani?" undrade Sally

"Vist vi säger det" sa Sonia.

När dom nådde utkanten av staden tittade Sally på Manic och Rotor.

"är allt klart?" frågade hon

"Jepp" sa Manic "Jag har hackat mig in i hans databas och stängt av alla larm och satt alla Kameror på loop, tyvärr kunde jag inte ta mig in i huvuddatorn."

"Bra jag strtar skenmanövern och frå bort vakterna" sa Sally "OK sätt igång" sa Hon I sin Walkie-talkie. (Jag är inte så bra bå att beskriva detraljer så låt oss bara säga att skenmanövern satte igång och den lilla gruppen tog sig in) väl inne så splitrades dom upp i tre grupper som tidigare sagts. SU och AM sonic samt AM Tails gick för att besegra SU Tails, Sonia, Antoine och Bunnie gick för att hitta förådet och Rotor, Manic och Sally gick för att hitta Huvuddatorn. Dom var lyckligt ovetande om att dom var bevakade men inte av Robotnik utan genom en kristall kula av Oraklet från Sonic Undergrounds dimension.

"Dom är inne härre" sa han.

"Utmärkt" sa en röst bakom honnom, det var den mystiska gycklaren. "kom ihåg att inte göra något fören dom har laddat ner 90 av ritningarna"

"Ja härre" sa Oraklet, hans ögon var inte som dom brukar vara utan fulständigt tomma, som om han blivigt Hypnotiseran eller hjärntvättad.

"Hur är vår 'gest'" Undrade gycklaren.

"Fortfarande i livet" sa Oraklet.

"Utmärkt min kära" sa gycklaren.

Tillbaka till AM Dimentionenoch Rotor, Manic och Sally har nu funnigt huvuddatorn och börjat hacka in i den. Sally hade kopplat upp NICOL och hackade även hon.

"Jag trodde du sa att du inte kunde hacka" Sa Manic.

"Inte utan NICOL " svarade Sally.

Med Sonia, Antoine och Bunnie dom letade fortfarande äfter Förådet.

"var kan det vara?" Undrade Antoine.

"Det komer nog inte att vara en stor blinkande Neonskylt som säger 'hämligt uppfinings lager' och en pil som pekar ner på bugnaden under " sa Sonia.

"Inte Riktigt?" sa Bunnie och pekade på en stor blinkande neonskylt med texten 'hämligt uppfinings lager' och en pil som pekade på bygnaden brevid.

"Du håller tyst" sa Sonia när Antoine öpnade munnen för att säga något. Dom gick in i byggnaden och möttes av en chock. Rader med uppriningar som såg ut att gå för evigt.

"dehär kommer att ta tid" sa Antoine.

"tror du det?" sa Sonia.

Tillbaka I huvuddatabygnaden så hade just gruppen där hittat ritningarna till dimentionsmaskinen och börjat ladda häm den det var redan på 30

"dehär går ju bra" sa Manic

"Lite väl bra" sa Sally

Sonic, Sonic och Tails. Var påväg ner för en spiral trappa till fängelsehålorna.

"Är det bara jag som tycket att dehär går lite väl bra?" Undrade AM Tails.

"ta det lungt Tails" sa AM Sonic "du är så spänd, slapna av lite och tänk inte att allt ska gå så dåligt".

"Tails" Ropade SU Sonic.

"Sonic" utbrast SU Tails.

"ta det lungt Tails" sa SU Sonic "Vi är här för att få ut dig "Han skar igenom gallter men sin spin attack och SU Tails tog sig ut. Just då gick larmet.

"Vi måste ut härifrån" sa AM Sonic. SU sonic Tog SU Tails hand och började springa. Halvvägs upp för spiraltrappan stötte dom på tusentals robbotar.

"Det är för många" sa AM Tails "Jag tror inte vi kan slå dom alla."

"Jag hatar att erkänna det" sa AM Sonic "Men jag tror att du har rätt" dom vände sig om för att springa ner för trappan och hitta en annan utväg men halvvägs ner så stötte dom åter igen på en grupp robotar. Dom var omringade.

Med Rotor, Manic och Sally höll som best på att ladda ner ritningarna.

"Det är på 90 nu" sa Sally. just som hon sa det så gick larmet.

"Vi måste ut härifrån" sa Rotor.

"Men vi har nästan laddat klart" sa Manic.

"NU" skrek Rotor och slet Manic och Sally ivär från huvuddatorn och dom sprang mot dörren.

"Hur mycket fik du ner?" Undrade Sally.

"99" svarade NICOL

"Låt oss hoppad att det räcker " Sa Rotor när han öpnade dörren " utanför stod tusentals robotar.

"Vi kanske inte kommer att få reda på det" Sa Sally.

I Förådet hade Sonia, Antoine och Bunnie just funnigt vad dom sökte efter. Dimentionsmaskinen"

"Den är ganska stor" sa Sonia "hur ska vi kunna få ut den?"

"lemna det åt mig" sa Bunnie och gick fram till msakinen. Hom lyfte upp den med ena armen.

"Du är ganska stark" sa Sonia. Just då gick larmet.

"Dags att sticka" sa Bunnie. Men just som med Rotor, Manic och Sally, när dom öppnade dörren så var det tusentals robbotar med vapen som väntade på dom.

"Dom har alla blivigt tillfångatagna härre" sa Oraklet till gycklaren, "dom förs nu till Dr Robotnik.

"Utmärkt" Sa gycklaren glatt. Oraklet tittade på gycklaren med sina glansiga ögon och sa.

"får jag ställa en fråga? Varför är du här nu när du var där ute och höll kåll på allt tidigare?"

"Ja du min kära" sa gycklaren "Du får ställa den frågan men jag kommer inte att svara".


	8. Hjärtattack?

**Hjärtattack?**

Gruppen fördes till Robotnik.

"Vad ska vi gör?" Undrade AM Tails

"Ingen aning" sa AM Sonic "Jag kommer nog på något".

När gruppen kom in i labbet satt Robotnik där och flinade elakt.

"ser man på" sa han när han såg båda Sonic komma in "så dendär lilla hårbollen hade rätt, det är två sonics, vilka av er kommer inte härifrån?"

"Jag" sa SU Sonic "Och jag måste faktiskt säga att du är till åck med fulare än våran Robotnik, jag trodde inte att det var möjligt" detta gillade natuligt vis inte Robotnik, han tog SU Sonick runt halsen och lyfte upp honnom.

"Jag börjar med dig" sa han.

"vad sak du stata med mig att göra?" Undrade SU Sonic.

"Jag sa robotisera dig och alla andra här" sa Robotnik "Jag ska lykas att göra vad den andra jag aldrig har gjort" Han började skratta elakt. Plötsligt tystnade han släpte SU Sonic och tog sig för sin vänstra arm. Han vacklade bakot och satte sig i sin stol igen, handen på hjärtat och andades oregelbundet.

"Vad är det som pågår hår?" undrade Sally.

"Tror han ar en hjärtattak" Sa AM Tails.

"det är omöjligt" sa AM Sonic.

"Varför då?" Undrade AM Tails.

"För att kunna ha en hjärtatack så måste du ha ett hjärta" sa AM Sonic. Alla började skratta, alla utom de båda Tails.

"Bore vi inte göra något?" Undade AM Tails.

"Varför det?" Undrade AM Sonic. "Han skulle aldrig göra något för oss"

"exakt"´sa SU Tails. Alla tittade på honnom, men innan han fick shansen att svara så sa Robotnik:

"Om jag ska då, så får ni dö med mig" han tryckte på en knapp på kontrållpanelen och tinga görndörrar föll der för dörrarna och fönstren. Sedan hörde dom en kvinnoröst.

"självförstörelse om 1 minut" sa den.

"Vi fåste ut härifrån" Skrek Sally. Båda Sonics började spinatack på en av dörrarna.

"Vi hinner aldrig skära igenom dehär i tid" sa SU Sonic

"Vad ska vi göra?" Undrade AM Sonic "Jag vill inte dö i samma rumm som han" sa han och pekade på robotnik som fortfarande satt is in stol med handen på hjärtat. Bunnie tittade upp. Hon höll fortfarande dimensions maskinen.

"jag har en ide" sa hon. "men det är veldigt riskabelt"

På en kulle utanför stod några frihetskämpar och väntade på gruppen

"Var är dom?" Undrade en av dom.

"Dom är nog snart här" sa en annan.

"Jag börjar bli orolig" sa Den första igen. "Tänk om det har hänt något?"

"det betvivlar jag" Sa den andra "Dom har två Sonics med sig, vad kan hända?"

Just som han sa det så kunde man bevitna en enorm explotin från Robotniks fort. Hela förtet flög i luften och det var inte mycket kvar av det.

"Kom" skrek någon och ela gruppen av frihetskämpar sprang ner till slottet. När dom anlände så såg dom att ett fletal robotiserade invånare hade överlft explotionen, där ibland AM Sonics morbror Chuck, men ingen syn på någon av Sonic eller någonannan.

"Tror du...?" Började en utav dom.

"Låt oss inte ha några förhastade slutsatser nu" Sa en annan. "Kanske han dom ut och väntar just nu på oss uppe på kullen" men när dom komm tillbaka till kullen var det ingen där.

"Inse fakta" sa den först "dom är döda"

"Vad gör vi nu?" Undrade den andra.

"Låt oss gå tillbaka till byn och medela dom goda och dom dåliga nyheterna" sa den första. När dom gått döck den mystiska jyklaren upp igen.

"Dedär gick ju som smort" sa han " fö se nu" han sträkte fram händerna "jag känner den" sa han. Han svävade över till det förstörda slottet och förade göra dendär akten mimare brukar göra nör dom låssas dra i ell rep. Men upp up rasmassorna komm ett hjärte, eller rättara sakt en bit av ett. Det var svart och glödande. "En klar, tre kvar" sa Jyklaren med ett elakt flin "och nu är det två nycklar istället för en" och med det så försvann han igen.


	9. Oraklet

**Oraklet**

Tillbaka i Sonic Undergrounds Universum var allt kaos. Efter som alla Trodde att Gruppen nu var död så hade de flästa get upp hoppet. Endast ett fåtal håppades fortfarande att dom kunde besegra Robotnik. Denna grupp hade nu ett möte på ett hämligt ställe. Bland dom var Myrpigsvinet Knuckles och lejonet Cyrus.

"Jag kan inte fatta det" sa Cyrus

"Att dom är döda, eller att oraklet inte förutspådde dehär?" Undrade Knuckles.

"Båda två" sa Cyrus "Vad ska vi göra?"

"Först tycker jag att vi ska fråga Oraklet varför han inte varnade oss för dehär" sa Knuckles.

"Hur ska vi göra det?" Undrade en jaguar "ingen av oss vet var han bor"

"jag vet" sa Knuckles.

"Hur kan du veta det?" Undrade Cyrus.

"Sonic, Sonia och Manic berättade det en gång för mig" svarade Knuckles "Utifall att nånting skulle hända dom"

"Det var ju bra" sa Jaguaren "låt oss gå". En liten grupp, där bland Knuckles, Cyrus och Jaguaren for iväg för att konfrontera Oraklet. Men när dom kom till grottan han bor vid så fick dom en schock. Det var ingen där

"Var tusan är han?" Undrade Knuckles "Detta är ju hans grotta, I alla fall hans kitel"

"Tyst jag hör något" sa Jaguaren. Alla var tysta, nu hörde dom alla det, ett dunkande ljud som kom längre in i grottan. Ju längre in i grottan dom kom desto högre blev bankandet. Tillslut komm dom till ett litet rum i grottan, det enda som var där var en säng, en byrå och ett sängbord med ett levande ljus på, ja vadå även orakel måste sova. På sängen låg oraklet, men han såv inte. Han var bakbunden och försed med munkavle. Gruppen rusade fram och befriade honom.

"Hur är det?" Undrade Knuckles.

"Jag har mått bättre" Svarade Oraklet "Hur länge har jag varigt borta?"

"vi vet inte" sa Cyrus "vi kom hit för att fråga dig en sak och fan dig såhär"

"Men hur viste ni att jag var tillbaka?" Undrade Oraklet.

"Tillbaka från var?" Undrade Knuckles.

"Jag har ju varigt kidnappad sedan den dagen jag föde samman de kungliga syskonen" sa Oraklet. Det var tyst i grottan i några sekunder tillslut sa Knuckles:

"Det verkar som om du måste följa med oss här." Oraklet gjorde inget motstånd. Väll tillbaka i det hämliga högkvateret började de prata.

"Så du påstår att du har varigt kidnappad enda sedan den dagen du förde samman Sonic, Sonia och Manic." sa Cyrus.

"och ni påstår att dom har varigt och hällsat på mig flera gonger för råd och att jag har kontatkat dom för att berätta vad dom ska göra?" Sa Oraklet. "och att dom nu är döda"

"Du borde veta dehär" sa Knuckles. "du är trots allt ett orakel."

"Ja jag borde" sa Oraklet "men det förklarar vad han menade med det..." mumlade han sedan.

"Vad vem menade med vad?" Undrade Knuckles.

"Min kidnappare" sa Oraklet.

"Då vet du vem det är" sa Cyrus.

"Inte riktigt" sa Oraklet, "han sa aldrig mitt namn, men han var en jyklare"

"Vad hände?" Undrade Cyrus.

"Det var inte långt äfter de kungliga barnen återförenades" sa Oraklet "Profesian säger att 'när dom tre kungliga återförenades med sin mor så skulle de fyra utvalda besegra den tyrann som styr världen' naturligt vis ville jag att detta skulle ske så fort som möjligt. Min plan var att samanföra dom så fort som möjligt. Men några dagar efter det jag just berättat för er så vakade jag upp och upptäkte att jag inte var i min grotta längre. Jag var i ett grönt rum. Det var ingen annan där en jag och en konstig jyklare' vem är du och var är jag?' frågade jag 'borde du inte veta det?' undrade jyklaren. Av någon uderlig anledning så vite jag faktiskt inte 'mitt namn och denna plats är oviktig' sa jyklaren 'jag har fört dig hit för att du är påväg att förstöra min plan'. 'vilken plan?' Undrade jag 'min plan av total världshärravälde över alla dimentioner' sa jyklaren 'du skulle sammanföra dom för tidigt, förstöra min plan, ingen kan besegra robotnik innan jag har lyckats få ut hjärtat.' 'Vilket hjärta'? Bry dig inte om det' sa han 'allt du behöver veta att jag har kidnappat dig'. 'om jag inte är där för att hjälpa dom så kommer dom att leta efter mig' sa jag, han bara skrattade åt det och sa. 'Ingen kan hitta dig här, jag har också årnat en ersättare' sedan försvan han jag har varigt här enda sedan dess och ibland fått mat och vatten' någr adagar sedan då komm han tillbaka och utan ett ord bad mig och la mig där på sången där ni fan mig. Det är hela historien" slutade Oraklet. Det var tyst i rummet. Ingen viste vad dom skulle säga.

"så vad gör vi nu?" Undrade Cyrus.

"Jag vet inte jag vet faktiskt inte." sa Oraklet "De kungliga barnen är döda och proffesian kommer aldrig att uppfyllas, precis som förra gången, ursäkta mig jag vill vara ensam en stund." oraklet gick up från stolen och gick till det rum som han hade fått.

"vad menar du med 'precis som förra gången?' undrade Knuckles.

Oraklet vände sig om med handen på dörrhandtaget och sa:

"Låt oss just säga att detta inte är första gången som en profetsia inte har slagit in" han öppnade dörren och gick in i rummet. Reten av gruppen bara satt där tysta och stirade.

Tillbaka med Jyklaren, han hade set allt genom sin kristalkula. Det undliga är att oraklet hade stått brevid honom hela tiden.

"Så dom har funigt honnom" sa jyklaren "Utmärkt."

"varför är det så bra?" Undrade det orakel som var där. "Och varför kidnappade du honom och fick mig att ta hans plats?"

"Jag behövde någon som såg till att profetsian inte infriades innan jag har lyckads få ut hjärtat" sa Jyklaren "eftersom dom inte uppfylde den innan oraklet gav klartäcken för det så behövde jag någon som kunde spela honom och påverka dom, åtminstonde tills jag hade komit på ett sett att få ut hjärtat" han tittade på hjärtdelan han hade fåt i AM universumet. "Nu vet jag så nu behöver jag inte honom borta längre".

"betyder det att jag kan byta tillbaka nu?" Undrade det tydligen falska Oraklet.

"Inte än min kära" sa jyklaren "jag kanske behöver oraklet ändå, 'Sonic Underground' är ju ännu inte häma. Och dom kommer inte häm på ett tag än" sa jyklaren med ett elakt leende.


	10. In I äventyrat

**In I äventyrat.**

SU Sonic vaknade upp. När allt de suddiga hade blivigt klart igen såg han sig omkring. Han var inte i en skog denna gång utan på en äng. En vacker blommande äng. Solen sken stark och vackert på himmelen. Detta var verkligen annorlunda i jämförelse med de två andra två dimensionerna (hans och AM). Han tittade sig omkring igen. Hela gruppen var där och dom hade alla vaknat upp.

"det funkade" sa SU Sonic.

"vad gör vi nu då?" Undrade Sally. "vi lyckades fly från döden, men alla hemma tror nog att vi är döda."

"har du kvar ritningarna?" Undrade SU Sonic. Sally tog upp NICOL och tittade.

"dom är här" sa hon.

"bra" sa SU Sonic "så allt vi behöver göra nu är att bygga maskinen så kan vi båda komma hem".

"och hur ska vi få tag i bitar till maskinen?" Undrade AM Sonic "vi är i an parallell dimension, vi vet inte vad det är för folk som bor här."

"den är bättre än våra" sa AM Tails "jag skulle gissa på en dimension utan Robotnik, eller i alla fall en där han blev stoppad".

"eller en där han är snäll" sa SU Tails.

"Snäll?" sa alla utom AM Tails förvånat.

"I teorin om parallella dimensioner finns också spegeldimensioner" sa SU Tails "dimensioner där allt är spegelvänt, i vårat fall en dimension där Robotnik är den goda och Sonic är den onda.".

"Jag hoppas verkligen att vi inte har landat i en sådan" sa Sally "kom så försöker vi finna en by och få hjälp." dom började gå längs en väg som gick genom ängen.

Inte långt därifrån, men långt tom för att ingen skulle kunna se, stod två robbotar, den ena var lång och såg ut som en kyckling den andra var mindre och såg ut som en tank med borrar som näsa och händer. Ni förstår förmodligen vilka dom är.

"Är du säker på dehär Scratch?" undrade Tankroboten "Jag tror inte att Sonic kommer att gå på 'gratis chilikorvar' igen".

"var inte så pessimistisk Grounder" sa kycklingroboten "det kommer att funka denna gång"

"Om du säger det så" Sa Grounder, "men jag han en känsla att det är vi som kommer att få ont, vilket är ironiskt efter som vi är robotar. Jag har aldrig förstått varför vi har fått nervtrådar".

"Bry dig inte om de nu" sa Scratch. "Starta fläkten istället" Grounders borrar blev till fläktar och blåste iväg lukten av chilikorvarna mot de två Sonic som kom gående.

"Känner du vad jag känner" undrade SU Sonic.

"Absolut" sa AM Sonic. Dom båda började springa mot varifrån lukten kom. Dom visste naturligtvis inte att det var en fälla. När dom kom fram till det stället där korvarna var började dom äta. Dom räknade naturligtvis inte med att ett när skulle komma upp ur marken och ta dom. Men det var vad som hände.

"vad är det som pågår här" utbrast SU Sonic.

"vi fick Sonic" hurrade Scratch och Grounder när dom hopade fram ur en buske. Bom blev mycket förvånad över vad dom såg.

"Scratch" sa Grounder "behöver jag in på reparation eller är det två Sonics där?" Scratch svarade inte utan gick fram till nätet.

"OK vila av er är Sonic?" Sa han.

"vi är båda sonic" sa AM sonic.

"hur kan ni båda vara sonic" sa Grounder "det finns bara en."

"ingen av oss är han" sa SU Sonic "vi är båda Sonic, men inte eran sonic". Scratch och Grounder bara stirrade.

"dedär gör mig inte smaratre" sa Scratch.

"Mycket lite gör" hördes en röst och inte långt därifrån stod AoS (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) Sonic med AoS Tails stående bredvid honom"men jag måste erkänna att jag inte fattar det heller" fortsatte han.

"låt os säga att det har att göra med ljudvågor och vibrationer" sa AM Sonic .

"vi är båda du men inte härifrån" sa SU Sonic. AoS sonic sa inget utan började springa runt dom. När dammet lagt sig var AM och SU Sonic utanför nätet och Scratch och Grounder.

"ok börja förklara" sa AoS sonic. Just då kom resten av gruppen fram.

"är ni OK" undrade Sally till båda Sonics.

"Vi är OK" sa SU Sonic.

"jag ser att ni har funkigt denna världs sonic" Sa AM Tails.

"Kan någon förklara för mig vad det är som pågår här" sa AoS Sonic. AoS Tails var helt tyst. Han viste inte vad han skulle säga.

"den korta versionen är att vi båda är du från två olika dimensioner" började AM Sonic.

"Robotnik i vår dimension försökte döda oss med hjälp av starka ljud" fortsatte SU Sonic, "men istället hamnade vi i deras dimension". Han pekade På AM Sonic och hans grupp. "det är ganska komplicerat hur det hände, vi förklarar sedan."

"vi bestämde oss för att hjälpa dom" Fortsatte AM Sonic "och vi viste att vår Robotnik hade en maskin som kunde resa mellan dimensioner, så vi smög in i hans bas och stal både den och ritningarna till den. Men vi åkte fast. Just som vi skulle bli robotiserade fick han en hjärtattack han ville inte att vi skulle överleva heller så han aktiverade Självförstörelse och låste in oss i labbet. Vi hade fortfarande maskinen få vi var tvungen att använda den för att inte dö där, och så hamnade vi här" slutade AM Sonic. AoS Sonic bara stirrade en stund tillslut sa han:

"Robotnik hade en hjärtattack? Man måste ha ett hjärta för att ha det."

"exakt vad jag sa" sa AM Sonic.

"så ni har ritningen över dendär maskinen?" Frågade plötsligt AoS Tails Som fram tills nu hade varigt helt tyst."

"här" sa Sally och tog upp NICOL "tyvärr är det bara 99 Procent. Vi åkte fast innan vi laddat ner den sista procenten".

"ingen fara" sa AoS Tails "vi vet någon som kan hjälpa er med dedär" gruppen följde efter AoS Sonic och Tails. Dom hade totalt glömt Scratch och Grounder som fortfarande hängde i nätet och hade hört allt.

"vi måste varna chefen" sa Scratch "han kommer att bli så arg på dig"

"mig" sa Grounder "jag är han favorit, det är dig han blir arg på"

"nej jag är hans favorit" sa Scratch.

"nej jag är" sa Grounder.

"jag är"

"Jag är"

Jag är"

Dehär kommer att ta ett tag så låt oss bara sluta här och fortsätta dehär senare ok.


	11. Det Rätta

**Det Rätta**

"Otroligt" Sa AoS Sonic "En värld styrd av Robotnik, Jag kan knappas föreställa mig hur det kan vara"

"Det kan vi" sa SU Sonic. Gruppen hade gått ett tag nu och dom hade berättat allt för AoS Sonic och Tails. AoS Sonic och Tails vas chockad över att få köra deras historia. Som AoS Sonic sa, en värld där Robotnik styr är svårt att föreställa sig, speciellt för dom.

"Våran Robotnik är i alla fall död nu" sa AM Sonic.

"Vilket påminner mig" sa SU Sonic och vände sig till SU Tails "Vad menade du med 'Exakt' när vi undrade varför vi skulle hjälpa honom trots han inte skulle hjälpa oss?"

"just vad du just sa" Sa SU Tails "Han skulle aldrig hjälpa oss, så skulle vi vara bättre en honom om vi inte skulle hjälpa honom?"

"jag hänger inte med" sa AM Sonic.

"han skulle aldrig hjälpa oss" sa AM Tails "så om vi bara lät honom dö så skulle vi inte vara bättre än han utan vi skulle göra det exakt samma sak som han."

"Jag tror jag förstår vad du menar" sa SU Sonic. "Men det är för sent att göra något nu. Nästa gång sådant händer så hjälper vi honom ok."

"Vet ni hur stor chans det är att det händer igen?" Undrade AoS Tails.

"nej och jag vill inte veta" sa SU Sonic.

Samtidigt hos AoS Robotnik så hade Scratch och Grounder lyckads ta sig ut ur nätet och kommigt tillbaka till fortet.

"Ni misslyckades igen?" skrek Robotnik ursinnigt "Hur kunde ni misslyckads med en sådan enkel plan?"

"Teknist set ers ondhet?" sa Scratch "så lyckades vi fånga sonic, bara fel sonic"

"Vad menar ni med det?" Skrek Robotnik "finns det mer än en Sonic?"

"om jag förstod vad vi hörde rätt så finns det tre" sa Grounder.

"Tre?" utbrast Robotnik "sa ni tre?"

"just det ers elakhet, tre" sa Scratch "Tre."

"förklara" skrek Robotnik. Scratch och Grounder började berätta vad dom hörde i nätet. När dom var klar var robotnik helt tyst, tillslut sa han:

"sa ni att dom hade ritningarna till dimensions maskinen?"

"Endast 99" sa Scratch.

"Jag kan nog räkna ut det sista" sa Robotnik. "jag vill ritningarna" sa han sedan "jag ska bygga maskinen och fara till dendär världen där den andra jag just dog. Sen jag redan tagigt över det så behöver jag inte oroa mig om det. Och best av allt. Sonic är här så ingen kan stoppa mig." han vände sig mot Scratch och Grounder "vad gör ni här fortfarande?" röt han "få tag i ritningarna nu"

"Ja ers fulhet" sa Scratch och Grounder och sprang iväg för att få tag i ritningarna. När dom gått öppnades en dörr och en robot apa kom up.

"så tre sonics?" sa han "jag ska gör mig av med alla tre och få tag i ritningarna och då ska jag Coconuts bli hans favorit".

"Coconuts jag sa till dig att tvätta mina kalsonger" hördes Robotniks röst.

"så fort tvätten är klar" sa Coconuts och gick tillbaka in i rummet och stängde dörren.


	12. Katten och vesslan och några till

**Katten och vesslan (och några till).**

"Är det långt kvar?" Undrade SU Tails. Dom hade gått ett tag nu och passerat några städer. Dom kom just in i en ny stad.

"Inte speciellt" sa AoS Tails "vår vän Professor Von Schlemmer bor i denhär staden, vi brukar springa men vi tror inte att alla ni kan hänga med".

"Vi kan" sa SU Sonic, syftande på honom, hans syskon och AM Sonic.

"ni ja" sa AoS Tails "men resten av er".

"Jag ser vad du menar" sa SU Sonic.

"Sonic" hördes plötsligt en röst. Och mot dom kom en svart katt med en gitarr i handen.

"Catty Carlisle" utbrast AoS Sonic glatt när han såg henne. Catty Carlisle tvärstannade och gnuggade sig i ögonen.

"jag tror jag behöver glasögon" sa Catty "jag ser dubbelt, eller rättare sagt trippel".

"nej det behöver du inte" sa AoS Sonic "det är faktiskt tre av mig"

"Hur gick det till?" Undrade Catty.

"En lång och komplicerad historia involverad ljudvågor, nedladdningar och en hjärtattack" sa SU Sonic.

"Tydligen hade deras Robotnik et hjärta" sa AoS Sonic och pekade på AM Sonic och hans grupp.

"hur som helst" sa AoS Sonic "vi är här för att ta hjälp av Professor Von Schlemmer att bygga en dimension maskin, dom har ritningarna och vi hoppas att han har delarna".

"det har han säkert" sa Catty, "Men han är inte här just nu".

"var är han?" Undrade AoS Tails.

"Han är med Professor Caninestein vid hans verkstad och testar en ny uppfinning" svarade Catty.

" Professor Caninestein" sa AoS Tails "han som uppfann tidsmaskinen"?

"det är han" sa Catty.

"Men hans labb är på andra sidan planeten" sa AoS Tails "Det kommer att ta så långt att gå.

"Kanske jag kan hjälpa till" sa en röst bakom dom. Hela gruppen vände sig om och bakom dom stod en vessla med hatt, kavaj och portfölj i handen.

"Wes Weasley" sa AoS Sonic. "Hur länge har du varigt här?"

"Jag har gömt mig I dendär busken och hört allt ihop" svarade Weasley "och jag tror att jag kan hjälpa er" han öppnade veskan och ut poppade en minder butik. Han tog upp ett tuggumi. "detta är speedgum" sa Weasley "det hjälper nog"

"Var tusan har du fått dedär ifrån?" Undrade AoS Sonic. "Jag förstörde reseptet så att det alldrig kunde göras igen".

"jag är bra på att hacka" sa Weasley.

"Vad gör det" Undrade Manic.

"Det gör så ni springer lika fort som jag" sa AoS Sonic.

"Glöm det" sa Sonia "våran Robotnik gjorde något liknande hemma hos oss, det skapade stora problem innan vi tillslut blev av med det". (Jag har set AoStH Versonen av den historien men bara hört talas om SU Sonic versonen).

"vad sägs om jetpacks då?" sa Weasley och tog upp två jetpacks ur portföljen.

"hur tusan fick du ner två jetpacks I den veskan?" Utbrast Sally.

"det skulle du allt bra vilja veta va?" sa Weasley.

"Har du en telefon där"? undrade AoS Sonic.

"massor" sa Weasley.

"som funkar?" undrade AoS Sonic.

"Å" sa Weasley "Jag kan beställa om du vill." AoS Sonic vände sig till Catty.

"Kan du finna en telefon och ringa upp Da Bears och be om lift i deras lastbil?" Undrade han.

"Vad ska jag säga att det gäller" undrade Catty.

"säg att Sonic behöver hjälp och att det sträcker sig längre än våran värld" Svarade AoS Sonic.

"Ska vi lura dom?" Undrade Catty.

"Vill du försöka förklara för dom att det finns tre Sonics?" Undrade AoS Sonic. Catty sa inget utan gick för att ringa.

Sonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonic

Scratch och Grounder tittade upp bakom en buske.

"är du säker på dehär Scratch"? Undrade Grounder. "allt vi gjort är att gräva en grop."

"jag vet" sa Scratch "vi har ju aldrig testat detta förut, han misstänker det aldrig. Tyst jag hör någon komma".

Dom gömde sig igen och väntade till dom hörde någon ramla ner i gropen. Dom hoppade fram och ropade glatt. "vi fick Sonic".

"få upp mig" hördes en röst från gropen. Dom tittade ner och så att det inte var Sonic där nere.

" Coconuts" sa Scratch och Grounder i en förvånad ton.

"jag hade en plan att fånga sonic, men jag upptäckte att dom hade bytt fordon så jag kom för att vana er" sa Coconuts.

"Vadå för transport" undrade Grounder. Just då kom en stor lastbil på vägen. Innan Scratch och Grounder han hoppa undan blev dom överkörda och tillplattade.

"Hörde du något Mad Mike?" Undrade Big Grizz.

"Nej" svarade Mad Mike "du?"

"förmodligen inbillning" sa Big Grizz "hur mår våra passagerare?" Mad Mike öppnade en lucka mellan bilen och vagnen.

"Hur mår ni?" Undrade han.

"Bara bra" svarade AoS Sonic. Han och resten av gruppen satt där bak.

"Och så hamnade vi här och träffade er Sonic" avslutade SU sonic sin historia för Catty Carlisle och Wes Weasley satt som förteollade och lysnade. Catty satt i alla fall som förtrollad Weasley skrev upp allt han sa I en book.

"vad skriver du?" Undrade AM Sonic.

"jag skriver ner denhär historien" svarade Weasley "detta är guld".

"Förklara för mig igen varför han är här" sa Sally irriterat.

"detta kommer att bli en long resa" sa AoS Sonic.


	13. På väg

**På väg**

"Era idioter" skrek Robotnik när Scratch och Grounder kom tillbaka "kan ni inte göra något rätt?"

"Att fånga en lastbil i en grop är inte lätt" sa Scratch

"det bryr jag mig inte om" sa Robotnik. "Jag vill ha dedär ritningen"

"Varför?" Undrade Grounder "Du har ju redan en, den som förde dig till Sagovärlden".

"för det första så är den inte lagad än" sa Robotnik "för det andra så funkar den bara om man ska fara till en bokvärld, maskinen som dom har kan fara till vilken väld som helst. Och jag vill gå till dendär världen som jag redan tagit över, nu få hit dendär ritningen." Scratch och Grounder sprang åter igen iväg för att få tag i ritningarna.

Sonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsoni

Sonic the Hedgehog,  
You can't catch what you can't see,  
Sonic the Hedgehog,  
He's gonna make Mobius free.  
He's a teenage fugitive on the run Eating chilidogs by the tun.  
No matter how fast the chase becomes,  
There's always time to have some fun.

Catty Carlisle sjöng sin berömda låt för gruppen av dimensions resenärer.

"wow du är bra" sa Sonia.

"du om du skulle vilja spela in en skiva så kan jag hjälpa dig" sa Wes Weasley och gav henne sitt kort.

"sen när är du en skivprodusent?" undrade AoS Tails.

"sen hon började sjuna i denhär lastbilen" svarade Weasley.

"det ante mig" sa AoS Sonic.

Samtidigt hade Scratch och Grounder kommigt på en ny fälla. Dom hade hänt upp en stock i ett rep som Grounder nu höll i på ena sidan av vägen. Jag förmodar att ni förstår vad jag menar.

"OK" sa Scratch "när jag seger till så släpp stocken"

"Är du säker på dehär?" Undrade Grounder.

"helt säkert" sa Scratch "dom kommer aldrig att förvänta sig det"

"så sa du förra gången" sa Grounder

"Tyst här kommer dom" sa Scratch. Lastbilen kom farande på vägen. "Nu" skrek Scratch. Grounder släppte stocken lastbilen susade förbi stocken missade den och Scratch flög iväg mot horisonten. Jag hoppas att ni kan föreställa er vad jag just sa. Detaljer är inte min starka sida.

"denhär gongen är jag säker på att jag hörde någonting" sa Big Grizz.

"Förmodligen bara inbillning" sa Mad Mike.

Robotnik såg allt på sin dator. Fråga mig inte hur. Förmodligen en satellit eller något sådant.

"Typiskt" sa han "ska man ha något gjort så måste man göra det själv" och gick iväg in i nästa rum och satte sig i sin Egg Mobile (så kallas den va? Ni vet dendär flygande farkosten han brukar flyga omkring i). "Jag ska ha dendär ritningen om det så är det sista jag gör".


	14. Anlända

**Anlända**

Efter en lång resa anlände lastbilen äntligen till den stad där Professor Caninestein bor. "Tack för liften" sa AoS Sonic.

"det var så lite" sa Mad Mike.

"så vill ni komma med oss?" undrade AoS Tails.

"Nej tack" sa Big Grizz "vi har tyvärr andra saker att göra nu, annars skulle vi följa med"

"Ok Tack i alla fall" sa AoS Sonic.

"Hej då" sa Båda björnarna och körde iväg. Gruppen gick upp till huset och ringde på dörren öppnades, en inte av Professor Caninestein eller av Professor Von Schlemmer utan av…

"Breezie" sa AoS Sonic och tails samtidigt när dom såg den sexiga Igelkotts roboten framför dom.

"Vad gör du här?" Undrade AoS Sonic.

"Jag har blivigt Professor Caninestein assistent" svarade Breezie "vad gör du här"

"Vi behöver hjälp av Professor Von Schlemmer" svarade AoS Tails. "Men han var inte hemma, tydligen ska han vara här, så vi kom hit"

"ja han är här" sa Breezie "dom är uppe i labbet och jobbar på en ny uppfinning. Är det viktigt".

"Som jag sa till Da Bearz" sa AoS Sonic "Det är en fråga om någonting bortom våran värld" Han pekade bakom sig och Breezie såg gruppen bakom honom, och då speciellt de två andra sonics där.

"Behöver jag repareras eller ser jag mer än en sonic?" Undrade hon.

"det är mer än en" svarade AoS Sonic. "Kan vi komma in nu?" Breezie steg åt sidan och hela gruppen gick in. Hon förde gruppen till en stor järndörr med en mikrofon och en högtalare bredvid. Hon tryckte på en knap och talade in i mikrolånen.

"Professor Caninestein" sa hon.

"Vad är det Breezie" hördes en röst. Det lät som Professor Caninestein men utan hans dialekt.

"Sonic är här ute. Han säger att det är viktigt". Sa Breezie

"Och vad tror du?" Undrade rösten.

"Antingen är det väldigt viktigt eller så behöver jag en hel diagnos" svarade Breezie. Dörren öppnades och en gammal hund stod i dörröppningen.

"Hej Sonic" sa han "vad är så viktigt?"

" Professor Caninestein" Sa AoS Sonic "Vad har hänt med din dialekt?"

"jag upptäckte att folk ibland hade svårt att förstå vad jag sa så jag uppfann dehär lilla plåstret" han pekade på sin hals.

"Jag skulle gärna vilja veta hur dedär funkar" sa AoS Sonic "men just nu behöver jag hjälp, eller dom i alla fall. Och innan du frågar ja det är tre av mig". Professor Caninestein såg först nu gruppen.

"Kom in så pratar vi" sa han. Gruppen gick in i, vad som visar sig vara labbet.

"Var är Professor Von Schlemmer" undrade AoS Tails.

"han var här nyss" sa Professor Caninestein. Plötsligt öppnades en dörr, det visade sig vara en garderob, och inuti det var en varelse som såg ut som en meniska med grönt skin och långt gult hår.

"Professor Von Schlemmer kom ut ur garderoben" sa AoS Sonic.

"Jag gillar kvinnor" sa Professor Von Schlemmer

"jag menar inte på det sättet" sa AoS Sonic "Du är i en garderob"

"Ja det är jag tydligen" sa Professor Von Schlemmer "så jag borde väll koma ut ur garderoben då"

"Det var jus just vad jag sa" sa AoS Sonic. "Vad gjorde du där inne föresten?"

"Jag letade efter min penna" sa Professor Von Schlemmer.

"I garderoben?" Frågade AoS Tails.

"Man kan aldrig veta var dom är" svarade Professor Von Schlemmer.

"Hur som helst" sa AoS Sonic "Vi behöver din hjälp"

"Med vad?" Undrade Professor Von Schlemmer.

"Vi vill at ni ska bygga en dimensions maskin" sa AoS Sonic "Så att dom kan fara hem" han pekade på gruppen.

"Så dom är från en annan dimension?" Undrade Professor Caninestein "det förklarar en hel del. Men att bygga en dimensions maskin kommer att ta tid".

"Vi har en ritning" sa Sally "vi snodde den från våran Robotnik. Tyvärr är det bara 99 procent, vi åkte fast innan vi fick den sista procenten". Just då revs taket på labbet av och där var han Dockor Robotnik i sin Egg-O-Matic Hovercraft.

"det räcker för mig" sa han.

"vad gör du här" Undrade Breezie.

"aaaaa min kära Breezie" svarade den onde docktorn "jag är här för ritningarna, jag ska bygga en egen maskin, fara till dendär dimensionen där jag just dog, och sen jag redan har tagigt över det så behöver jag inte oroa mig om det. Nu ge mig ritningarna". Avslutade han.

"Aldrig" sa Sally "vi har just blivigt av med våran Robotnik, vi vill inte ha en ny, och en som är fulare till och med" Robotnik gillade inte dehär. Så han tryckte på en knapp och ut kom några robotarmar. Dom tog tag om Sally och drog upp henne mot Egg-O-Matic.

"Jag har nu både Ritningarna och en er flickvänner" sa Robotnik och höll upp både Sally och NICOL i sina händer.

"Inte länge till" sa AM Sonic och anföll Robotnik med en spin attack ben han blev tillbaka sjuten som om han stötte till en osynlig vägg.

"Vad tycker du om mitt kraftfält? " Undrade Robotnik "Inget fast kan koma in utan att jag vill det." Han skrattade sitt skratt och gode sig redo för att flyga iväg…


	15. En till hjärtattack

**En hjärtattack till.**

"Vad tycker du om mitt kraftfält? " Undrade Robotnik "Inget fast kan koma in utan att jag vill det." Han skrattade sitt skratt och gode sig redo för att flyga iväg, just då blev Egg-O-Matic träffad av en energi stråle. "Vad hände?" Undrade Robotnik. Innan han fick ett svar en starkare stråle kom farande. Han tappade Sally och NICOL som föll till marken. AM Sonic fångade Sally och Rotor Fångade NICOL. "vad…" innan han sa mer så skickades han iväg av en ännu starkare energi stråle flygande mot horisonten. Skrikande.

"vad var det?" undrade Sally

"det var jag" sa SU Sonic. Han höll i en gitarr.

"var kom den ifrån?" Undrade Sally.

"jag har alltid haft den med mig" sa SU Sonic, som han sa det så förvandlades gitarren till det halsband han alltid haft. "en gåva från min mor" sa han sedan "det enda jag har kvar av henne."

"kan du spela på dendär?" Undrade Weasley.

"vi har ett rockband I vår värld" svarade SU Sonic "jag är sångaren och gitarrspelaren, Sonia är keeborden och Manic är Trumisen".

"här är mitt kort" sa Weasley.

"hur gjorde du dendär strålen?" Undrade sally.

"det är inte bara instrument untan också vapen" sa SU Sonic. "Vi kan sjuta ut olika sortes energi strålar genom att spla på dom."

"Men hur kom det igenom kraftfeltet?" Undrade Sally "Han ja ju att inget kunde komma igenom om han inte ville."

"Nej" sa SU Tails "Han sa att inget fast kunde koma igenom och energi strålar är inte fast"

sonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonic

Tillbaka i fortet hade just Scratch och Grounder kommigt.

"var är chefen?" undrade Grounder.

"Han kommer nog farande snart" sa Scratch. Just då kom Robotnik farande genom väggen.

"chefen vad hände" Undrade Grounder.

"jag hatar dom där igelkottarna" skrek Robotnik ilsket.

"vi vet det" sa Grounder "men vad hände?" detta gjorde Robotnik riktigt arg han hoppade upp och började skrika.

"lyssna på mig nu era idio…" han avbröt sig dör plötsligt tog sig för sin vänstra arm och började andas oregelbundet.

"Vad är det ers ondhet?" Frågade Scratch.

"Jag tror jag har fått en hjärtattack" sa Robotnik.

"Du har ett hjärta?" Sa Grounder i en förvånad ton.

"hjälp mig" sa Robotnik.

"Men vi har inget om hur man stoppar en hjärtattack i vårat program" sa Scratch.

"Fixa det då" sa Robotnik.

"Vi går till datarummet och ser om vi kan finna något där" sa Scratch och de båda robotarna sprang ut ur rummet.

"Vända" ropade Robotnik "lämna mig inte här" men dom hörde honom inte Robotnik låg på golvet med ena handen för hans hjärta "är detta slutet för den store robotnik?" undrade han högt för sig själv "att dö i en simpel hjärtattack helt ensam?"

"Inte helt ensam" sa en röst och den mystiska gycklaren dök upp.

"Vem…är…du?" undrade Robotnik.

"Mitt namn är inget du ska bry dig om" sa gycklaren "jag är här för att hämta någonting du har som tillhör mig"

"Vadå?" Undrade Robotnik.

"dedär" sa gycklaren och pekade, robotnik tittade och det han såg var så skrämmande till och med för honom, han svimmade utan att fatta ved det var han såg. Gycklaren tittade på Robotniks medvetslösa kropp och sedan på sin hand, i viket en till bit av det svarta hjärtat var.

"två klara två kvar" sa gycklaren och försvann just som Scratch och Grounder kom tillbaka in i rummet och började jobba med att återuppliva deras chef.


	16. Bortglömd

**Bortglömd.**

Även med ritningarna så tog det några dagar att bygga den. Gruppen bodde under denna tid hos Breezie och hennes pojkvän Robotnik Jr. Det visade sig att båda var robotar uppfunna av Robotnik för att fånga Sonic, men båda förrådde honom och gick över till sonics sida. Dom är nu ihop och bor i ett stort hus tillsammans. Catty Carlisle och Wes Weasley stannade också kvar. Catty för att ta farväl Weasley för att försöka köpa maskinen när den var klar. Robotnik försökte inte få tag I maskinen igen, han var sängliggande, återhämtade sig efter en hjärtattack.

"Är jag den enda son tycker att det är konstigt att både robotniks vi träffat har haft en hjärtattack?" SU Tails undrade.

"Ja" alla utom AM och AoS Tails sa.

Efter ungefär en vecka var maskinen klar. Hela gruppen var nu i Professor Caninesteins laboratorium.

"Här är den" sa Professor Caninestein och la en hand eller heter det tass i detta fall, på maskinen.

"Hur funkar den egentligen?" undrade SU Tails.

"På ungefär samma sätt som er första resa" sa Professor Caninestein "just som eran Robotnik så sänder denhär ut olika vibrationer, samma vibrationer som dimensionen ni vill fara till har. På så sätt så ändras era vibrationer och ni far dit."

"men vi vet inte ens vilka vibrationer vår dimension har" sa Sonia.

"Vi har ännu inte kommigt på hur vi ska fixa det" sa Professor Von Schlemmer.

"Lyckades ni komma på vad den sista procenten var?" Undrade SU Tails.

"Nej" svarade Professor Von Schlemmer "men i kom fram till att det förmodligen inte var vikigt, vi ska nu testa om den funkar och ska sedan komma på hur vi ska finna era dimensioner." Professor Von Schlemmer tryckte på en knapp men inget hände. "Vi följde ju ritningarna helt och hållet" sa han sedan "kanske den sista procenten var viktig".

"eller så kanske du skulle stoppa in kontakten" sa SU Sonic som stod vid väggen bed stickkontakten i hande.

"det är sant" sa Professor Von Schlemmer. SU Sonic stoppade in kontakten.

"försök nu" sa han och Professor Von Schlemmer tryckte på knappen igen.

sonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonic

"vad händer" frågade gycklaren den falske Oraklet som satt vid kristallkulan.

"dom har byggt den färdigt nu" svarade hon…jag menar han.

"Utmärkt" sa Gycklaren, det falske oraklet tittade på honom.

"du börjar låta som Mr Burns från dendär gula dimensionen" sa han.

"jag vet" sa gycklaren "han är en av mina Idoler".

sonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonic

Tillbaka i AoS Universumet så låg Robotnik i sin säng. Scratch och Grounder höll på och svabba fortet. Plötsligt stannade Grounder upp.

"Vad är det?" Undrade Scratch

"Jag har en konstig känsla av att vi har glömt något" svarade Grounder.

"om du har glömt det så var det nog inte viktigt" svarade Scratch och fortsatte svabba.

sonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonic

Tillbaka i det hål som Scratch och Grounder hade grävt för att fånga Sonic hördes ett rop.

"hallå" ropade Coconuts "hallå är det någon där? Kan någon höra mig? Hallå?"


	17. Profetians bok

**Profetians bok.**

Det har gått en vecka sedan Frihets kämparna fann Oraklet bunden i hans grotta och hans enastående avslöjande av var han har varigt. Under denna tid så var han mest inlåst i sitt rum, endast komma ut för att äta. Och då satt han ensam i ett hörn. Några försökte prata med honom, men han verkade frånvarande. Oraklet satt nu i sitt rum stirrande i en bok.

"Vad är dedär?" undrade en röst. Oraklet tittade upp och såg Knuckles stående i dörröppningen tittade på honom.

"låt mig gissa" sa Oraklet "ni drog sticka om vem som skulle prata med mig och du förlorade?"

"Nej" sa Knuckles "sten, sax, påse". Båda var tysta några sekunder "så vad är dedär?" frågade Knuckles Igen.

"detta är min bok" sa Oraklet "jag kallar den 'Profetians bok', alla mina profetior är här Lyssna på dehär" Oraklet började läsa

"_det ska en dag komma ett hål. Ett svart hål i himmelen. Först ska det inte märkas, men hålet skall växa och växa, folk skall se det och först tro att det är inget, men när dom inser vad det är så är det för sent och det är så allt slutar" _Oraklet slutade läsa.

"wow" sa Knuckles "så när kommer detta att inträffa?"

"för 20 år sedan" sa Oraklet. Knuckles bara stirrade.

"vad sa du?" sa han.

"för 20 år sedan kom hålet" sa Oraklet "jag såg det mig själv, det kom till den punkt då folk började se det men ignorerade det."

"Vad hände sen?" Undrade Knuckles

"inget" sa oraklet. "det bara försvann, det krympte och bara försvann, och det var då det kom".

"vad kom" undrade Knuckles.

"den andra profetian" sa oraklet och fortsatte läsa "_den dag drottningen ska ha tre barn skall den onde komma, en ond man av medicin i rött, hans kall ta över världen, men drottningen och de tre barnen skall skiljas och inte återförenas igen fören stunden är kommen, när barnen och deras moder möts skall de fyra utvalda träda fram och besegra manen av medicin, och sända honom till skrotet av sitt hem."_

"profetian" sa Knuckles "den profetia som alla i världen känner till, besegringen av robotnik".

"men den är inte klar än" sa Oraklet "detta är den delen som alla känner till, men det finns mer" Oraklet fortsatte läsa "_men han skall resa sig ur skrotet, och försöka en gång till, men en sak ingen trodde han hade ska stoppa honom. Men just som allt verkar glatt skall gycklaren dyka upp, han ska ta det som ingen viste manen av medicin hade, och då skall den gröna tjejen komma. Sanningen skal avslöjas och de fyra utvalda, med några till, skall fara till staden mellan, där skall dom ta sig till gycklaren, men dom skall misslyckas och allt skall sluta._

Ingen av dom sa något få flera minuter.

"allt detta kom till mig just efter det svarta hålet försvunnit".

"Varför berättade du inte för någon?" Undrade Knuckles.

"Varför skulle jag göra det?" Undrade Oraklet "båda profetior säger att allt ska ta slut, så varför ska alla veta det, men det kan inte händ nu, Sonic Underground är döda, och utan dom kan detta aldrig hända"

"men två fel kan inte vara så farligt" sa Knuckles "två fel som är väll inte så farligt, speciellt två som slutar världen."

"hela min familj tusentals år tillbaka i tiden har varigt orakel, jag är den första som haft ett fel, till och med två".

"har du fått en ny profetia än?" Undrade Knuckles.

"nej" sa Oraklet "nästan som om dom ännu är i livet". Oraklet tittade på Knuckles "jag vill att du ska gå nu" sa han .

"varför?" undrade Knuckles.

"bara gå ok" sa Oraklet. Knuckles steg upp för att gå, men när han la handen på dörrhandtaget vände han sig om mot oraklet.

"har du tänkt på att du kanske har din gåva av en annan anledning" sa Knuckles.

"sam vadå?" Undrade Oraklet.

"som att du ska stoppa det du ser, inte orsaka det." Knuckles öppnade dörren och gick ut, lämnande Oraklet stirrande på honom, med nya funderingar.


	18. Den rosa igelkotten

**Den rosa igelkotten.**

SU sonic vaknade upp. Han tittade sig omkring. Han var nu på en strand. Det blåste en ljum bris och vågorna slog lugnt mot stranden. hela gruppen låg runt omkring honom, och höll på att vakna upp.

"Jag börjar hata dehär" sa Sonia.

"jag vet vad du menar" sa Sally.

"är alla OK" Undrade SU Sonic.

"så bra vi kan vara" svarade Sonia "detta var våran tredje förflyttning, och det blir inte lättare".

"Jag hittade min penna" utbrast plötsligt Professor Von Schlemmer och höll upp den glatt.

"Vi är i en annan dimension och du bryr dig bara om din penna?" Undrade Robotnik Jr.

"ja" svarade Professor Von Schlemmer.

"jag tror att jag just kom på vad den sista procenten var" sa Professor Caninestein

"Och det är?" undrade SU Tails.

"förmodligen någonting som gör ljudvågorna stabil så detta inte händer" sa Professor Caninestein

"kunde du inte ha kommigt på det tidigare?" undrade Robotnik Jr.

"strunta i det nu" sa SU Sonic "låt oss bara finna mig nu och så kan vi kanske gå hem."

"vad menar du med att hitta dig?" Undrade AM Sonic.

"Alla dimensioner vi har varigt i har haft mig i så att säga, en Sonic alltså." sa SU Sonic "så om vi kan finna denhär världens sonic så kanske kan han hjälpa oss at ta oss hem."

"så var ska vi leta?" Undrade AoS Sonic. Men innan någon hann sega något mer hördes en röst.

"Sonic där är du." sa en kvinnlig röst.

"vem sa det" sa SU Sonic, men innan någon han säga någonting, kom någonting flygande rakt in i SU Sonic. När dammet lagt sig så såg dom en rosa igelkott i en röd klänning kramande SU Sonic.

"Där är du sonic" Sa igelkotten. "var har du varigt".

"för det första är jag inte din Sonic" sa SU sonic "För det andra vem är du, och för det tredie du stryper mig" Den rosa igelkotten släppte.

"vad menar du med att du inte är min sonic," undrade hon "och hur kan du inte känna igen mig, jag är ju din flickvän."

"det är ganska svårt att förklara" sa SU sonic "men låt oss bara säga att vi just kom här från en annan värld".

"vi?" sa Den rosa igelkotten.

"Vänd dig om" sa SU Sonic. Den rosa igelkotten vände sig om och såg resten av gruppen, i synnerhet det andra två Sonics.

"tre sonics" sa hon "jag är i himmelen" hon vände sig tillbaka till SU Sonic "så ni är från parallella dimensioner?" sa hon sedan.

"du känner till det?" Utbrast SU Tails Förvånat.

"det är inte första gången vi har besökare från en annan dimension här" sa Den rosa igelkotten "det är första gången sonic från en annan dimension kom hit men inte första gongen vi har besök från en annan dimension"

"Så du råkar inte veta var din sonic är?" Undrade AM Sonic "Vi behöver lite hjälp att ta oss hem".

"Vi kan gå till tails, min tails, han brukar vara vid sin verkstad och kan nog komma på ett sätt att ta er hem".

"ok för oss dit" sa SU Sonic

"föresten mitt namn is Amy, Amy Rose". Sa den rosa igelkotten medan dom gick mot tågstationen.

Sonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsoni

"tusan" sa en figur i huva. Han satt och såg på våra hjältar gen om en kristallkula. Man såg bara hans ögon. Det var inte det falska oraklet eller den mystiska gycklaren. Det var någon annan. "tusan" sa han igen.

"Vad är det?" Undrade en Kvinnlig röst. Rösten kom från en vacker ung tjej med långt, rött hår, och en vacker röd klänning.

"han har dimensions låst denna dimension också" sa figuren. "Det finns inget sätt vi kan få dom därifrån, våran enda hopp är att dom inte får närkontakt med denhär robotnik, eller att ingen av dom följer med Underground hem och får närkontakt med deras Robotnik".

"kan vi inte försöka få kontakt med dom som stoppade honom för 20 år sedan?" Undrade tjejen.

"Han har dimesons låst den världen också" sa figuren "allt vi kan göra nu är att titta in i denhär kristallkulan och be."


	19. Huset på kullen

**Huset på kullen.**

Efter en kort tågresa och en promenad så stod nu gruppen framför ett litet hur på en kulle.

"det är här tails bor" sa Amy. Hon knackade och gick in. Inne i huset var fyra personer, eller rättare sagt tre personer och en robot. Två av dom kände dom genast igen. Den ena var denhär världens sonic och den andra var denhär världens tails. Men det var också en annan igelkott där inne. Denna igelkott var svart med röda taggar. Den andra var en robot som liknande en SWATbot från SU Och AM Gruppens universum. Konstigt nog, istellet för att försöka förstöra honom, så hött spel Tails (denhär världens Sonic och Tails ska bli kallad Spel Sonic Och Spel Tails) på att reparera honom.

"käns det bättre?" frågade Spel Tails Roboten.

"Bekräftat" sa Robboten.

"Sonic" ropade Amy när hon såg Spel Sonic. Hon sprang fram och hoppade upp I hans armar.

"Amy vad gör du här" Undrade Spel Sonic, medan han försökte få bott henne från hans hals.

"Jag kom hit för att prata med Tails och jag fann dig" sa Amy.

"vad vill du mig?" Undrade Spel Tails.

"Det är inte för mig" sa Amy "det är för dom" hon pekade på gruppen. Först nu såg dom gruppen och då speciellt de tre sonics och de tre tails.

"Bekräftat" sa Roboten igen "DNA analys seger att de tre blå igelkottarna är sonic och tre rävarna är Miles 'tails' Prower. Vidare analys visar också att den rosa kvinnliga och den gröna Manliga igelkotten är släkt med Sonic. Också visat att den gröna Kvinnliga igelkotten och den pojken i rött är robotar. Letar efter förklaring, kloning, tidsresor…"

"Dimensions resor" avbröt Amy. Hon hade nu släppt taget om Spel Sonic. Och stod bredvid honom nu.

"det är en förklaring" sa Roboten.

"Omega, kan du vara vänlig att undvika att använda din skanner när jag arbetar med dig" sa Spel Tails "jag vill inte få en stöt"

"bekräftat" sa Roboten som tydligen hette Omega.

"Sa du dimensions resor?" Undrade Spel Sonic.

"Om jag förstått saken rätt ja" sa Amy.

"en Förfalskning är dåligt nog men fyra?" sa den svarta Igelkotten.

"vem kallar du förfalskning" Undrade SU Sonic.

"du" sa den svarta igelkotten

"Jag vill inte ha något bråk här inne" sa Spel tails medan han stängde igen luckan i omega som han arbetat vid. "är alla system bra?" Frågade han.

"Bekräftat" svarade omega.

"vika är dedär?" Undrade SU tails och pekade på Omega och Den svarta Igelkotten.

"dedär är Omega," sa Amy "en robot skapad av Dr Eggman…"

"vem är Eggman?" Avbröt SU Tails.

"vet ni inte vem Eggman är?" undrade Amy "han är en ond vetenskaps man i rött som försöker ta över världen"

"Dr Robotnik?" Undrade SU Tails.

"det är hans riktiga namn" sa Amy "jag förmodar att ni inte brukar kalla honom för Eggman".

"nej det brukar vi inte" sa SU Sonic "vi brukar kalla våran för RoButnik"

"samma här" sa AM Sonic.

"och här" sa AoS Sonic.

"vi brukar kalla honom för eggman för att han ser ut som ett ägg" sa Amy.

"det förstås" sa SU Tails "fortsätt"

"som jag sa" fortsatte Amy "Omega var skapad av Robotnik, eller eggman som jag är mer van att kalla honom, som en robot i hans E-100 serie. Men när han kom till omega, som för övrigt är E-123 så hade han tröttnat på E-100 serien. Han stängde in omega i ett rum. Detta gjorde omega arg. När han lyckats ta sig ut så svor han på att döda Eggman."

"och han?" undrade SU Tails och pekade på den svarta Igelkotten.

"det är shadow." sa Amy "han var skapad för 50 år sedan av eggmans Farfar, professor Robotnik. Det är en rätt komplicerad historia involverad utomjordingar och en hemlig militärorganisation, men låt os säga att Shadow var skapad för att beskydda Mobius från en av de största hoten någonsin. Jag ska nog också nämna att Professor Robotnik var inget som sitt barnbarn var. I alla fall inte fören i slutet av sitt liv då hans andra barnbarn Maria, en kusin till Eggman, blev mördad. Shadow bevittnade detta och svor att hämnas. Han blev satt i "suspended animation" (jag vet inte det svenska ordet för det) i Femtio år tills Eggman kom och befriade honom. Han bestämde sig för att hämnas. Men när hans hämnd nästan var fullbordad insåg han att vad Maria bad honom om var inte att hämna henne utan att beskydda världen åt henne. Vi trodde först att han dog i sitt försök att stoppa vad han påbörjat men det visade sig att Eggman Räddade honom och satte honom i suspended animation igen, för att försöka dra blod från honom och skapa en arme av Shadows. Det var i samma rum som han satte Omega, så när omega bröt sig fri gjorde Shadow det också. Som ni förstår så arbetar dom nu tillsammans för att besegra Eggman"

"wow" sa AM Tails "eran värld har också ganska spännande äventyr"

"kan ni berätta eran historia nu?" Undrade Spel Sonic, "dom är nog också spännande."

SU Sonic började berätta, om hur han och hans syskon var födda till drottningen över deras värld, om hur robotnik anföll, om hur hon var tvungen att fly och lämna bort dom och sedan hålla sig gömd. Om hur dom med hjälp av ett orakel samanfördes och fick veta deras öde. Om hur dom reser runt världen i sitt sökande efter deras mor. Och slutligen vad som hände vid deras senaste konsert och hur dom, bokstavligt talat, vibrerade in i en annan dimension.

AM Sonic fortsatte då att berätta om deras värld. Om hur deras Robotnik tog över och, till skillnad från SU Världen, robotiserade alla utom en liten grupp som nu bor i en hemlig by. Han berättade att Sally var den som skulle ta över tronen, och att hon som var ledaren för deras kamp. Sen berättade han hur dom mötte SU och deras äventyr som slutade med att deras robotnik fick en Hjärtattack och försökte spränga dom i luften. Hur dom då var tvungen att använda den maskin dom stal tidigare för att komma därifrån.

Och så tog AoS Sonic över. Hans värld var ju inte lika hemsk som de andra två. Men han berättade om Breezie Och Robotnik Jr hur dom var skapade av Robotnik och hur dom förrådde honom och gick över på Sonics sida. Och hur dom blev ihop. Han berättade sedan om hur han träffade gruppen. Hur dom sökte hjälp hor professorerna och hur dom byggde maskinen men inte kom på den sista procenten och hur dom testade den. "sen vaknade vi upp på stranden där Amy hittade oss och förde oss hit" avslutade han.

"Wow" sa Spel Tails. "Ni har haft ett riktigt äventyr. Jag kan knappt förställa mig en värld kontrollerad av Eggman."

"det är just vad jag sa" sa AoS Sonic.

"Så vill ni hjälpa oss att ta oss hem?" Undrade Sonia.

"naturligtvis" sa spel Tails.

"här är ritningen." sa Sally och sträckte fram NICOL.

"behövs inte" sa Tails "vi kan ta er hem på ett annat, säkraren, sätt"

"och vad är det?" undrade SU Tails. Men innan han fick ett svar så hördes ett högt muller och ett brak.

"jag har hört dedär ljudet förut" sa Spel Sonic " Angel Island har falligt igen."

" Angel Island?" Undrade SU Tails.

"en flygande ö" sa Amy "det är ganska svårt att förklara…"

"vi har en lika dan sak hemma hos oss" sa Sonia "men vi kallar den inte för Angel Island".

"vad kallar ni den för då?" Undrade Amy.

"den flygande ön helt enkelt" svarade Sonia "sej mig, bebos dendär ön av ett myrpiggsvin vid namn Knuckles?" frågade hon sedan.

"det stämmer" sa Amy "så ni har honom också?"

"ja" svarade Sonia.

"vaktar er Knuckles också mäster smaragden?" Undrade Amy. Sonia bara stirrade på henen.

"vad är Mäster smaragden?" undrade Sonia.

"jag tar det som ett nej" sa Amy "har er värld kaos Smaragder?" frågade hon sedan.

"ja" svarade alla sonics och Sonia samtidigt.

""hur många har ni?"

"vår värld har fyra" sa AoS Sonic.

"vi vet inte hur många vi har" svarade AM Sonic.

"Vi har barra sett tre men det sägs vara fler" svarade SU Sonic.

"Våran värld har i alla fall 7 stycken" sa Amy "jag vet inte hur starka era smaragder är, men våra är så starka att det räcker med en för att förstöra rum tid väven. Mäster smaragden är till för att förhindra just det, den neutraliserar de andra smaragderna så att deras kraft inte blir för starka." medan hon pratade så hade gruppen anlänt till den plats där ön föll.

"om jag mins rätt så ligger altaret åt det hålet" sa spel Sonic. Dom gick genom djungels och anlände till altaret. Spel sonic tvärstannade. Han var helt chockerad over vad han såg.


	20. Myrpiggsvinet och Fladdermusen

**Myrpiggsvinet och Fladdermusen**

Där längst uppe på altaret låg Knuckles och sov. Bara det var en chock i sig. Men det som verkligen förvånade spel sonic var den varelse som låg bredvid honom och med huvudet på hans bröst. Det var en sexig vit fladdermus.

"är dedär er världs Knuckles flickvän" Undrade Sonia

"Mer hans värsta fiende". Sa Spel Sonic "dedär är Rouge, hon är en beryktad juveltjuv som är besatt över att få tag i Mäster smaragden. Jag har aldrig sett dom samsas så"

"Kanske dom har erkänt sina känslor för varandra" sa Spel Tails.

"förlåt vad" sa Sonia.

"Trots att dom båda hatar varandra så älskar dom varandra" sa Amy "dom har haft känslor för varandra ända sedan dom först träffades, vilket för övrigt var samma äventyr som vi träffade shadow i, men dom är båda för envisa för att erkänna det. Kanske en av dom har gjort det nu"

"ibland får jag en känsla av att enda anledningen hon försöket ta smaragden är för att träffa Knuckles" sa Spel sonic.

"Borde vi inte väcka dom?" Undrade Antoine D'Coolette. Alla bara stirrade på honom "vad är det?" Undrade han.

"du har inte sagt ett ord sedan vi lämnad våran dimension" sa Sally "vi hade nästan glömt att du följde med."

"tack för det" sa Antoine "så ska vi vecka dom"

"ett ögonblick" sa Spel sonic och sprang iväg. När han kom tillbaka så hade hen en hink med vatten som han slängde på det sovande paret. Dom vaknade direkt, tittade på varandra och började skrika när dom insåg vem dom låg bredvid.

"jag tror dom inte har erkänt sina känslor" sa Sonia Viskande till Amy.

"vad hände?" frågade Spel Sonic Knuckles

"Jag satt vid Mäster smaragden som jag alltid brukar göra." började Knuckles "plötsligt hörde jag ett ljud. Det var Rouge som kom och försökte stjäla smaragden igen. Jag sprang fram för att stoppa henne. Men innan vi han börja med våran vanliga argument så kom Eggman i hans Egg Mobile och tog den. Jag försökte stoppa honom, men innan jag han göra något så släppte han lös en gas, förmodligen en sömngas, och det är allt jag mins tills jag vaknade här." avslutade Knuckles.

"varför släppte han bara ut en sömngas och inte en giftgas?" Frågade SU Sonic.

"Jag vet faktiskt inte" började Knuckles, men just som han sa det upptäckte han vem han pratade med. Den Sonic som han först pratade med stod framför honom, medan SU Sonic stod till vänster om honom. "jag tror det kan ha varigt en nervgas för jag har hallucinationer" sa Knuckles.

"Nej det har du inte" sa Sonic "det är fyra av mig här, parallella dimensioner förstår du"

"så du menar att tre sonics från tre andra världar är här just nu?" Frågade Rouge.

"det stämmer" sa Amy drömmande.

"Kan inte det vara farligt?" Undrade Rouge "kom ihåg vad som hände när Blaze för först gången kom hit"

"vem är Blaze?" Undrade Sonia.

"det var vår första kontakt med parallella dimensioner" sa Amy, "Men hur tusan kan du känna till det?" Frågade hon sedan Rouge "du var ju inte ens med i det äventyret".

"jag är agent för GUN" sa Rouge "de har upplysningar om alla era äventyr"

"jag trodde du var en juveltjuv" sa Manic.

"jag är det också" sa Rouge

"så du är en hemlig agent som extraknäcker som juveltjuv?" Undrade Manic.

"jag var juveltjuv innan jag blev agent" svarade Rouge.

"Vänta lite sa du att du jobbade för GUN" Undrade Antoine "är inte det den organisationen som dödade Shadows vän?"

"Nej" sa Shadow "det var en liten grupp inuti GUN som gjorde det, De riktiga ledarna för GUN Kände inte till vad som hände, dom trodde på den Officiella förklaringen att det var en olycka på Arken, den rymdstation där jag var skapad. Faktum är att den nuvarande Ledaren för GUN var mycket nära vän med Maria, jag tror inte att han skulle vara det om han viste vad som verkligen hände". Just då så hördes ett pipande ljud. Det kom från en klocka som Shadow hade på ena armen. Han förde förde upp armen och tryckte på en knapp. Sally som stod närmast Shadow Sneglade över och såg att Klockan nu hade förvandlats till en liten tv-skärm. På det var ett människoansikte. Sally såg att han hade ett blått och ett brunt öga. Hon hade hört talas om sådant men faktiskt aldrig sett det. Sally hade observerat medan dom gick genom den lilla staden dom Vaknade upp vid och under tågresan att denna värld faktisk var bebodd av människor, tydligen hade Mobius och människorna i denna värld lärt sig att samsas. Den enda människan i deras värld var Robotnik så hon hade lite svårt att anpassa sig till det.

"När man talar om trollen" sa Shadow "vad vill du?"

"shadow Angel Island har falligt igen" sa Mannen i Klockan "jag vill att du undersöker det"

"jag är redan här" sa Shadow "jag råkade vara i närheten så jag bestämde mig förr att se vad som har hänt."

"Och?" Undrade Mannen.

"Eggman lyckades få tag i smaragden genom att gasa Knuckles med sömngas" svarade Shadow.

"OK" sa mannen "sammankalla Omega och Rouge och se om ni kan hjälp Knuckles få tillbaka den".

"Omega och Rouge är redan här" sa Shadow "Omega var hos tails för att bli reparerad och Rouge var redan på on och blev gasad hon också"

"vad gjorde hon…" började mannen "nej vänta jag vill nog inte veta, få bara tillbaka smaragden till sin plats så är allt bra"

"vist kommendör" sa shadow "jag kanske ska nämna att vi har gäster från parallella dimensioner här just nu" fortsatte han.

"är det Blaze och Silver som är tillbacka?" Frågade kommendören.

"nej det är Sonic" sa Shadow.

"förlåt?" sa kommendören.

"tre Sonic och tre Tails från Tre Parallella dimensioner har genom en rad händelser hamnat här?"

"kan inte det vara Farligt?" Frågade kommendören

"det är exakt samma sak som Rouge frågade, men vi har inte fått ett svar än" alla tittade nu på Spel Tails i sin väntan på att få reda på svaret.

"Just nu är det inte farligt" sa Spel Tails "jag har gjort en scann i rum tid väven och det verkar inte vara något överhängande hot just nu. Men det är nog bäst vi försöker ta dom hem så fort som möjligt innan det händer något."

"vilket om jag förstått det rätt är omöjligt utan Mäster smaragden" sa Kommendören.

"dom har en ritning över en dimensions maskin som Eggman i en av deras dimensioner har byggt. Men den är inte fullständig och jag vet inte om jag kan komma på vad som fattas." sa Spel tails.

"OK" sa Kommendören "sätt igång" och så försvann han och det var åter igen en klocka.

"så vad gör vi nu?" Undrade Antoine.

"verst vad du har blivigt pratsam då" sa AM Sonic.

"håll tyst" sa Antoine.

"jag har en apparat som jag brukar spåra Kaos Smaragder med" sa Spel tails "kanske kan vi hitta Mäster smaragden med den också".

"så var är den då?" Undrade Knuckles.

"kvar i min verkstad" svarade Spel Tails.

"vore der inte enklare att helt enkelt ta sig till Robotniks Verkstad och försöka stjäla tillbaka Smaragden" Frågade Bunnie Rabbot.

"tyvärr inte" sa Spel Tails. "ingen vet var Eggmans verkstad är, han brukar bara dyka upp med nya uppfinningar."

"Så ingen vet var han bor?" frågade Bunnie förvånat.

"nej" sa Spel Tails. "Men med min apparat så kanske vi äntligen kan få red på det."

"hej" sa Antoine plötsligt " Bunnie har ju inte heller sagt ett ord sen vi lämnade vår väld, varför har ingen kommenterat det?"

"hål tyst" sa Alla i kör. Antoine blev tyst och följde efter gruppen.


	21. Låt oss prata

**Låt oss prata.**

"Få se om jag fattat dehär rätt, du jobbar för de personer som dödade din vän och som hade dig inlåst i 50 år?" sa Wes Weasley till Shadow. Gruppen hade nu återvänt till Spel Tails verkstad. Spel Tails höll just nu på att ställa in sin Smaragd spårare för att hitta Metar Smaragden. Gruppen hade under tiden delat in sig i små grupper och stod och pratade med varandra. Weasley stod just nu och pratade med Shadow.

"Jag lovade Maria att beskydda denhär planeten" sa Shadow "och det är vad jag gör"

"ja men det är ingen förklaring" sa Weasley "du jobbar för en hämlig organisation som är det samma du en gång försökte förstöra, det hör bara inte ihop".

"din värld är helt lyckligt" sa Shadow "din värld består endast av ondska och godhet, mörk och ljust. Är man ond så är man. Men vi har inte den lyxen i våran värd, det finns ingen direkt ondska eller direkt godhet. Jag är ett av de exemplen, jag var ond, jag försökte förstöra världen, nu beskyddar jag den. GUN var de som dödade Maria, men de är också de beskyddar världen till varje pris. Jag har inte den lyxen att kunna se allt i svart och vitt." Shadow lämnade Weasley att fundera över vad hans just sagt.

Sonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsoni

Amy och Sally satt i soffan.

"Hur gjorde du?" Frågade Amy Sally.

"Hur gjorde jag vad?" frågade Sally.

"fick sonic att erkänna att han gilla dig" sa Amy "jag har försökt i flera år att få min sonic att erkänna det, men han bara spelar svårfångad."

"har du tänkt på att han kanske inte älskar dig" sa Sally. "kanske han bara ser dig som en vän".

"nej han älskar" sa Amy "han vet bara inte det".

"har du någonsin funderat över att gå ut med någon annan?" Frågade Sally.

"du menar för att göra Sonic avundsjuk?" frågade Amy.

"nej jag menar… började Sally.

"det är perfekt" sa Amy "jag behöver bara gå ut med någon annan och göra Sonic avundsjuk" Hon kramade Sally "tack" sa Amy och sprang iväg.

"testa att gå ut med en Psykiater." Ropade Sally efter henne "då slår du två flugor i en smäll."

Sonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsoni

SU Sonic och Knuckles stod och pratade.

"vet du en rolig sak" sa SU Sonic. "du är den första som vi har träffat som också finns i vår värld, med undantag av mig och Tails".

"intressant" sa Knuckles utan entusiasm. Det blev en pinsam tystnad.

"du kan jag fråga dig en sak" sa SU Sonic.

"Vadå?" sa Knuckles.

"Vad tycker du om Rouge?" frågade SU Sonic. Knuckles bara stirrade på honom.

"förlåt vad?" sa Knuckles.

"enligt denna världs sonic så har du känslor för henna men att du vägrar erkänna dom" sa SU Sonic "så jag vill veta om det är sant".

"det är lögn" nästan skrek Knuckles "det är en förbaskad lögn. Jag hatar henne, hör du det, hatar henne. Hon är en tjuv, jag är en väktare, hur kan jag älska henne? Jag hatar henne, hatar henne, jag måste gå nu" och så sprang han iväg.

"lika dålig lögnare som våran Knuckles" tänkte SU Sonic.

Sonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsoni

Sonia stod och pratade med Rouge.

"så du är en juveltjuv som extraknäcker som hemlig agent" sa Sonia.

"det stämmer" sa Rouge.

"får jag fråga dig en sak?" frågade Sonia.

"vist vaddå?" Undrade Rouge.

"vad tycker du om Knuckles?" Frågade Sonia.

"va?" sa Rouge.

"vi har hört rykten att det enda anledningen du försöker ta mäster Smaragden är för att du är kär i honom och försöker hitta anledningar att träffa honom" sa Sonia. "är det sant?"

"nej" nästan skrek Rouge "nej det är lögn. Jag älskar ädelstenar, bara ädelstenar, inget annat än ädelstenar. Jag behöver inget annat än diamanter och rubiner. Jag älskar honom inte, fattar du det" och med det så flög hon iväg.

"för att vara en karriärförbrytare så är hon väldigt dålig på att ljuga" sa hon för sig själv.

Sonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsoni

Manic stod utanför verkstaden och väntade på sina syskon.

"nå?" frågade han när dom kom ut.

"tyvärr" sa Sonia "hon älskar honom, hon vägrar erkänna det. Hon har intalat sig själv att allt hon behöver är ädelstenar. Hon vägrar att erkänna att hon har fel".

"samma sak med Knuckles" sa SU Sonic "han älskar henne men vägrar erkänna det. Han är övertygad om att han inte behöver någon. Att han kan vara lycklig helt ensam, just som våran Knuckles".

"jag skulle tippa på att en av dom måste ligga på sin dödsbädd för att den andra ska våga erkänna sina känslor." sa Sonia.

"det skulle nog ändå inte har funkar" sa Manic "hon är fyra år äldre, samt vi bor i olika värdar, vi skulle aldrig kunna bli ett par".

"Manic…"Började SU Sonic.

"jag behöver vara ensam" sa Manic och gick iväg ner för kullen. SU Sonic och Sonic tittade efter honom.


	22. Tekniskt fel

**Tekniskt fel****.**

Omega stod och pratade med Breezie. Eller rättare sagt han försöker komma på något och säga.

"så" började Omega "du var bygd av Robotnik?"

"det stämmer" svarade Breezie.

"varför bytte du sida?" frågade Omega.

"jag blev faktiskt kär i Sonic" Svarade Breezie. "varför bytte du sida?"

"jag var arg på Robotnik" svarade Omega. "han skapade mig men sen så låste han in mig i dedär rummet."

"det kan jag förstå" sa Breezie

"så varför går du ut med dendär Robotnik kopian då?" Frågade Omega.

"kärleken är allt bra konstigt" svarade Breezie.

"jag måste gå nu" sa omega och sprang iväg.

"vad tog det åt honom?" Undrade Breezie

Sonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsoni

Rouge satt i soffan med en påse is på huvudet som Shadow hade gett henne. Shadow själv satt bredvid henne.

"du måste se upp var du flyger" sa shadow till Rouge

"håll tyst" svarade Rouge. Just då kom Omega springande.

"var är Tails?" Frågade han Shadow och Rouge.

"Vilken av dom?" frågade Rouge.

"Våran" svarade Omega.

"Vad vill du honom?" Frågade Shadow, "du har ju just blivigt Reparerad."

"jag vet män när jag stod och pratade med Breezie så kände jag något konstigt" svarade omega

"Hurdå konstig?" Frågade Rouge.

"jag vet inte hur jag ska förklara det" svarade Omega "min temperatur höjs, jag har konstiga känslor i mitt mittenparti, mitt tal sätt är ryckigt och mitt minne är helt fel, jag vet inte vad jag ska säga. Något måste vara fel på mig."

"och allt detta händer när du talar med Breezie?" frågade Rouge.

"bekräftat" sa Omega.

"jag tror jag vet vad som är fel" sa Rouge.

"vad?" frågade Omega.

"du är kär i henne." sa Rouge.

"det är omöjligt" sa Omega "jag är en robot och robotar kan inte känna kärlet".

"du kan känna ilska" sa Rouge "och det är en annan sak robotar inte heller borde hänna".

"nej något är fel med mig" sa Omega "jag måste få tag i Tails" och så sprang han iväg.

Sonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsoni

SU Sonic och Sonia stod inte långt bort och hade bevittnat allt.

"Otroligt" sa Sonia.

"Jag vet" sa SU Soni "en robot med känslor, dehär äventyret blir bara konstigare och konstigare".

"va" sa Sonic, som i sin egen värld "jaså det, ja det också men jag menar relationen mellan Shadow och Rouge."

"vad är det med den?" undrade SU Sonic.

"är det inte uppenbart att han är kär i henne" sa Sonic.

"VA??" utbrast SU Sonic.

"han hämtade is påsen, han satt bredvid henne för att vara säker på att hon är OK" sa Sonia.

"Otroligt" sa SU Sonic.

"jag undrar hur många till som är kär i henne" sa Sonia.

"hon är den sortens tjej som vi killar hr lätt att bli kär i" sa SU Sonic.

"vad tycker du om henne?" Frågade Sonia.

"jag…" började SU Sonic "ja hon är OK…snygg… jag gillar henne…"

"ni killar är otroliga" sa Sonia och gick iväg, SU Sonic följde efter henne, Shadow satt kvar i soffan tillsammans med Rouge."


	23. Förfalskningen

**Förfalskningen.**

"nästan klar" Ropande Spel Tails "ska bara…Så där ja".

"kommer den att fungera?" frågade Spel Sonic.

"jag hoppas det" sa Spel Tails "jag ska testa den nu".

"det behövs nog inte" Ropade plötsligt Knuckles från vardagsrummet, "kom och titta på dehär"

"Spel Sonic och Tails gick in i vardagsrummet där Knuckles och de andra satt och tittade på tv. På skärmen såg dom Eggman i en jätterobot och höll på att förstöra en stad.

"jag är här i Station square där den galne vetenskapsmannen Eggman just nu testar hans senaste uppfinning" sa en nyhetsreporter "alla invånare väntar nu på att Sonic ska komma och rädda dom".

"kom" sa Sonic och han och gänget sprang ut ur Spel Tails verkstad i riktning mot Station square

Sonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsoni

En grupp GUN soldater var redan i staden och hade just omringat den stora roboten.

"Ge upp doktor" ropade en av soldaterna "du är omringad"

"ni kan inte stoppa mig" sa den galne Doktorn "försök bara" . Soldaterna började skjuta, men kulorna stoppades innan dom ens kom fram till roboten. När soldaterna såg detta så drog dom sig undan samtidigt som Spel sonic trädde fram.

"vad tusan är dedär?" frågade han Eggman.

"ett kraftfält" sa Robotnic "den får kraft fån mäster smaragden, inget fast kan koma igenom"

"inget fast?" frågade Spel Sonic.

"inget fast" sa Robotnic. Sonic bara tittade på honom vände sig om och började gå mot gruppen. Åskådare och tevekameror var riktad mot honom. Skulle han bara ge upp utan en strid? Men då sa han något som ingen förstod.

"jag tror underground får ta hand om dehär" och ur gruppen kom en igelkott på pricken lik sonic, samt en rosa igelkott, mörkrosa är nog rättare sagt, och en grön igelkott.

"är du säker?" frågade den andra blåa igelkotten.

"han sa inget fast och ni har de enda vapnen som inte skjuter fast" sa Spel sonic "personligen så kulle jag inte ta i ett vapen ens med tång". De tre igelkottarna gick ut mot robotnik, inte ens han viste vad han skulle tänka.

"vad tusan är det som pågår här?" sa Han.

"Lång historia och jag vet inte om vi har tid att berätta det" sa den nya Sonic. Plötsligt började halsbandet runt hans hals och lysa, och sen så hade han en gitarr i handen, den mörkrosa igelkotten hade en keybord och den gröna hade en trumsätt.

"vad ska dehär betyda" sa Eggman.

"du ska få se, eller rättare sagt höra" sa Den blåa igelkotten och började spela på gitarren, ut ur gitarren kom en blå stråle som kom igenom kraftfältet och träffade robboten. Samma sak när den mörkrosa igelkotten började spela på sin keybord. Men den gröna igelkotten började inte spela. Spel sonic gick upp till honom.

"vad är det för fel?" Frågade hen den gröna igelkotten.

"jag kan inte skjuta strålar som dom" svarade den gröna igelkotten "om jag börjar spela så blir det jordbävningar".

"det är inte långt kvar nu" sa den rosa igelkotten" just då exploderade roboten, Eggman flög iväg och Mäster smaragden föll ner på marken.

"ni ska betala för dehär" skrek Eggman medan han flög iväg.

"skicka räkningen" ropade Manic. Resten av gruppen sprang fram och hurrade.

"bra jobbat" sa Knuckles och la en hand på smaragden sen drog han undan den förskräckt.

"vad är det undrade" Spel Sonic.

"det är inte Mäster smaragden" sa Knuckles.

"va" sa alla i kör.

"det är inte smaragden" sa Knuckles "det är en Förfalskning".


	24. Stora Nyheter

**Stora Nyheter.**

"Hur kan du vara så säker på att det är en kopia?" frågade SU Sonic Knuckles.

"jag har en speciell anslutning till mäster smaragden" sa Knuckles "jag kan känna den, och jag kan inte känna denhär, det är ganska svårt att förklara"

"hur lyckads han göra en kopia av den?" frågade Professor Caninestein "jag har studerat kaos Smaragderna hemma i våran dimension, vi har visserligen bara fyra och ingen mäster smaragd, men dom är väldigt kraftfulla och om ni har 7 och en som kontrollerar den…det måste har varigt väldigt svårt".

"jag har gjort det" sa Spel Tails "Under ARK äventyret så gjorde jag en falsk kaos Smaragderna för att lura eggman, han behöll den förmodligen och studerade det, kom säkert på hur jag gjorde det och bestämde sig för att göra en kopia av mäster smaragden".

"varför skulle han göra det?" Frågade Professor Caninestein.

"Jag vet inte" sa Spel tails "det finns många anledningar, för att lura oss, för om vi tar tillbaka den så har han alltid en kvar, kanske någon annan anledning, jag vet inte som jag just sa".

"jag tror att vi har något annat att fixa först" sa plötsligt Catty Carlisle och pekade. En massa folk och tevekameror tittade förvånat på dom.

"detta kommer att bli en lång dag" sa Spel Sonic

Sonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsoni

Eggman gick ilsken men fundersam in i sitt kontroll rum. Där inne satt redan två robotar. Decoe och Bocoe, man skulle kunna kalla dom denna värld version av Scratch och Grounder, även om dom inte liknade dem. Decoe var en lång gul robot med purpurfärgade ögon och Bocoe var kort grå robot med bruna ögon.

"hur gick det dockor?" frågade Decoe, eggman bara kastade ett argt ögonkast på honom, "så dåligt va?" sa Decoe.

"hur lyckades han besegra dig?" frågade Bocoe "jag trodde att inget kunde komma igenom dedär fältet"

"inget fast" sa Eggman "men tydligen hade dom något sorts vapen som sköt energistrålar" eggman blev åter tyst.

"vad är det Doktor?" frågade Decoe "du ser så fundersam ut"

"det är bara det…" började Eggman "nej det måste har varigt ett trick med solen"

"vad?" frågade Bocoe.

"jag tyckte jag såg två sonics där" sa Eggman "han gick upp till mig och frågade om kraftfältet, sedan gick han tillbaka till gruppen och pratade med någon som såg exagt ut som han själv, sedan kom han och två till upp till mig och använde något form av energi vapen för att besegra mig" Eggman var tyst igen "det var nog en ny vän som liknade honom" sa eggman och satte på sin tv.

"jag står här i Station square där en fantastisk show just utspelat sig" sa reportern " Dr Ivo Robotnic även känd som eggman, har just blivigt besegrad av sonic när han försökte förstöra Staden".

"skona mig" sa Eggman och skulle Just stänga av tv´n.

"men det är inte det fantastiska" sa Tv-reportern "även om det is sig är stort, det fantastiska är att många ögonvittnen svär på att det inte bara var en utan två sonics där, och att den sonoc som besegrade eggman inte är den samma som gick upp till honom och pratade med honom." eggman lutade sig fram, så han hade inte sett fel det var två sonics där "här är nu Sonic för att berätta vad som hände."

"Tack" sa Spel Sonic "jag ska börja att berätta att i inte har sett fel det far två av mig där, faktum är att det var fyra".

"fyra?" frågade reportern.

"Just det fyra" sa Spel Sonic "det är en ganska lång och komplicerad historia, men jag ska försöka fatta mig kort. Vi vet redan att det fins parallella dimensioner, tack vare Blaze, Silver och Eggman NEGA, dom som besegrade Eggman idag kommer också från en parallella dimensioner. Allt börjde där, just som här så slås jag mot Eggman, eller RoButnik som dom kallar honom där, men till skilnad från här så har jag också en bror och en syster, samt att min mor påstås vara i livet, men dom kan inte finna henne (Jag kommer att säga dom istället för jag, det blir lättare så). Dom har också ett eget rockband, som dom turnerar runt i världen med, under en konsert så försökte Eggman, (jag kommer att kalla honom det, även om dom inte gör det) att döda dom med ett nytt vapen. Det gick dock inte som han tänkt, han tror nog att dom är döda nu, men istället så förflyttades dom till en annan dimension, där dom träffade en annan mig.

I denna dimension så hade eggman tagigt över, endast en lite grupp ej robotiserade individer, detta inkluderar mig, samt en kanin som har blivigt halvt robotiserad, finns kvar och gör motstånd mot honom. Det visade sig att eggman har eller i alla fall en gong bygg en maskin som kan resa mellan dimensioner, han använde den till att förvisa den riktiga kungen från deras värld in i 'The Void' om jag förstod rätt det som finns mellan dimensionerna. Dom bröt sig in i eggmans fort och fann både Ritningen och maskinen själv, men blev tillfångatagna och förda till eggman. Ironiskt nog just innan dom skulle bli robotiserade so fick eggman en hjärtattack och dom, men innan han dog så aktiverade har själv förstörelsen, han ville inte att dom skulle överleva heller, dom skulle inte hinna ut så dom använde maskinen och förflyttades till ännu en dimension.

I denna dimension så finns är eggman mer av en sådan där galen vetenskaps man som man brukar läsa om i serietidningar. Han har inte lyckats ta över denhär världen. Hur som helst så träffade denhär gruppen denna världs Sonic och han förde dom till de två smartaste männen i denna värld Professor Caninestein och Professor Von Schlemmer, som jag sa tidigare så hade dom hittat både ritningen och maskinen, maskinen blev kvar men ritningen fick dom med sig, dock inte hela. Professorerna jobbade efter ritningen och byggde upp maskinen igen. Dock kom dom aldrig på vad det var som fattades, så dom lämnade det utanför. Det visade sig vara stabilisatorn, som gjorde att bara de som skulle åka åkte, så alla runt maskinen åkte och så hamnade dom här och Amy hittade dom".

"vilken historia" sa Reportern "så vad ska ni göra nu?"

"nu ska vi få tag i den äkta Mäster smaragden samt kaos Smaragderna så att vi kan ta dom hem" sa Spel Sonic.

"fyra av samma person i en värld är inte det farligt?" Frågade Reportern.

"Våran Tails har gjort en undersökt rum tid väven" sa Spel Sonic "han säger att det inte just nu finns någon större fara men att vi inte vet om det kan uppstå, så vi ska försöka få hem dom så fort som möjligt"

"en sak till" sa Reportern "när jag närmade mig er så drog sig ganska många i din grup sig undan varför?"

"det var dom från de andra världarna" sa Spel Sonic "de enda människan som finns i deras värld är eggman, dom har lite svårt att anpassa sig till en värld där mobiens och människor lever tillsammans".

"tack för det" Sa Reportern "ja där hör ni, ett äventyr som verkar bli riktigt stort, men om vi känner sonic och hans vänner rätt så är detta långt från över, även om äventyret har pågått i te dimensioner så här långt så tror jag inte att Våran sonic skulle gilla att det bara slutade med att alla for hem, vem vet, kanske detta bara är ett litet händelse i något större." avslutade reportern och eggman stängde av tv´n.

"fyra Sonics" sa han och la ansiktet i händerna "en är en stor plåga, men fyra?" plötsligt tittade han upp. "sa han inte att jag är död i en av dom där dimensionerna?"

"jo" sa Bocoe "i en hjärtattack."

"Stoppa tillverkningen av mäster smaragderna" sa Eggman. Decoe tryckte på en knapp och en skult med, produktion upphört visades.

"vad är det?" frågade Decoe.

"jag vill att ni finner de övriga 7 kaos Smaragderna" sa eggman "samt att ni tar hit dendär ritningen dom hade".

"varför det?" frågade Bocoe.

"jag har kommigt på ett sätt att ta över en värld utan att anstränga mig och utan någon igelkott som kan soppa mig" sa Eggman med ett elakt leende.


	25. Fyndet i Emerald Town

**Fyndet i Emerald Town.**

"så vad gör vi nu?" frågade SU Sonic. Dom var åter igen tillbaka i Spel Tails verkstad. Efter spel sonics Intervju så for alla tillbaka dit.

"om vi ska slå Eggman när han har mäster smaragden och en maskin som kan kopiera den till en smaragd nästan lika stark så tror jag att vi behöver mycket styrka" sa Spel Tails "jag föreslår att vi letar upp resten kaos Smaragderna innan vi anfaller eggman och tar den tillbaka".

"men kunde inte mäster smaragden neutralisera kaos Smaragderna?" frågade Manic "så om vi använder dom så kan han ju bara neutralisera dom".

"men då skulle även mäster Smaragden bli neutraliserad" sa Knuckles "och då skulle vi inte behöva använda dom för att ta ut honom."

"så var är den närmaste smaragden? " Frågade Sonia.

"enligt smaragd spåraren så är den i Emerald Town" svarade spel tails.

"är det inte där som Cream bor?" frågade Knuckles.

"jo" svarade Spel Tails "men jag tror inte att hon har hittat den, hon skulle ha kontaktat oss o hon hade."

Sonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsoni

"är det inte vackert idag Cheese" sa den unge kaninen Cream medans hon och hennes vän chaoen Cheese. Cream var 6 år gammal, alltså den yngste av medlemmarna i sonic teamet. Hon var inte ute på äventyr så ofta som resten av gruppen, hon ogillade våld, och det värsta hon viste var att slåss. Hon bodde i den vackra Emerald Town tillsammans med sin mamma Vanilla, hennes far hade dött när hon var liten. Hon var nu ute och gick bland blommorna tillsammans med Cheese som var, som jag sa tidigare, en chao. (jag vet inte riktigt hur jag ska beskriva honom så ni får nog slå upp det på Internet om ni vill ta reda på det).

"ska vi plocks några blommor åt mamma" frågade Cream Cheese.

" chao, chao, chao" svarade Cheese glatt, dom började plocka några blommor. Plötsligt såg Cheese något glimma till bland blommorna. Han flög ner och tog upp föremålet. Det var en röd, diamantformad sten. Han kände genast igen den "chao, chao, chao" började han ropa.

"har du hittat något?" frågade Cream. Cheese visade henne vad han hade hittat "men det är ju en kaos Smaragderna" utbrast Cream "vad gör den här?, best vi går hem och kontaktar Tails så att han kan koma och hämta den." Cream och Cheese gick hem, där dom blev hälsade av Creams mamma Vanilla.

"hur var det raring?" frågade hon Cream.

"bara bra" svarade Cream "men jag hittade denhär" hon visade sin mamma vad hin hittat.

"det är ju en kaos Smaragderna" utbrast Vanilla.

"jag vet" sa Cream "jag måste kontakta Tails så han kan komma och hämta den." hon lyfte telefonen för att ringa, men just som hon gjorde det så slets tacket på deras hus av och där satt eggman i en ny jätte robot.

"Mr Eggman," utbrast Cream "vad vill du?"

"jag vill bara ha dendär stenen" svarade han och pekade på kaos Smaragderna. Cream ryckte åt sig den och höll den tett intill sig.

"hur viste du att den var här?" frågade hon.

"det är min lilla hemlighet" svarade Eggman "så ska du ge mig den eller inte?"

"nej" sa Cream "jag kommer inte att ge dig den".

"jag hoppades att du skulle svara det" sa Eggman med ett elakt leende.


	26. Cheese nya förmåga

**Cheese nya förmåga.**

"så vem är denhär Cream?" frågade Sonia. Hon och några till satt just nu i Spel Tails flygplan Tornado 2 på väg till Emerald Town för att hämta Smaragden. Trots att speltails hade bygt om planet så att så många som möjligt fick plats så var inte alla med. Alla fyra sonic och Tails var med, så var också Sonia och Manic, Samt Sally. Även Knuckles och Shadow fick plats. Brevid planet flög Rouge, Omega, Breezie och Robotnic Jr. (kom ihåg att Rouge är en fladdermus och Omega, Breezie och Robotnic Jr är robotar som var byggda av Robotnic och förmodligen fick deras flygförmåga av honom). Resten av gruppen tar tåget.

"hon är en kanin" svarade Spel Tails "hon är också den yngsta av oss, hon är 6 år, samt att hon är den enda som inte är föräldralös. Hon bor här i Emerald Town tillsammans med sin mamma och sin chao Cheese".

"vad är en chao?" Fragade Manic.

"Vet du inte vad en chao är?" frågade Spel tails förvånat.

"skulle jag fråga om jag viste?" frågade Manic.

"det är ganska svårt att förklara" sa Spel Tails "men du får se när vi träffar henne"

"det kommer att bli svårt" sa Spel sonic.

"varför det?" frågade Spel Tails. Spel sonic bara pekade. Där nere såg dom ett totalförstört hus.

"det är Cream och Vanilla hus" utbrast Spel Tails förskräckt. Dom landade plandet och sprang fram till huset och började leta igenom det.

"vad tusan har hänt här?" undrade Spel tails.

"jag vet inte" sa Spel Sonic "men något seger mig att det är eggman".

"Här" skrek plötsligt Knuckles. Gruppen sprang fram till var Knuckles stod. Där bland resterna av en vägg låg Cheese medvetslös. "han har fortfarande puls" sa Knuckles. Spel Tails tog fram lite luktsalt och Försiktigt vaknade Cheese upp.

"hur mår du?" frågade Spel Tails.

" chao" sa Cheese och tog sig för bakhuvudet.

"vad hände här?" frågade Spel sonic.

" chao, chao, chao, chao…" Cheese började flyga runt i rummet och vifta med armarna.

"lugna dig" sa Spel sonic "jag kan inte förstå chaoska". Cheese var tyst i några minuter, sen började han göra skrivrörelser med händern "vill du ha en penna och papper?" frågade Spel Sonc. Cheese nickade. Spel Tails gav han en penna och ett litet skrivblick. Cheese skrev något på det och gav det till spel sonic, det stod Eggman.

"jag viste inte att du kunde skiva" sa Spel Tails. Cheese något och gav det till Spel Tails, det stod 'just lärt mig'.

"så eggman gjorde detta" sa Spel Sonic "men varför" Cheese skrev 'kaos Smaragderna'. "hade ni en kaos Smaragderna?" frågade Spel Sonic varför kontaktade ni inte oss då?" Cheese skrev 'han inte'

"strunt i det nu" sa Knuckles "eggman har nu en kaos Smaragderna samt Cream och Vanilla, i alla fall kan jag inte hitta dom, så jag tycker att vi struntar i dehär och försöker rädda dom nu." gruppen sprang tillbaka till flygplanet och flög iväg. Tails använde smaragd spåraraen och dom fan snart Eggman flygande i sin nya jätterobot.

"eggman" skrek spel sonic.

"hej sonic" ropade Eggman tillbaka "vad vill du?"

"jag vill att du ger tillbaka Cream och Vanilla samt Kaos Smaragderna och mäster smaragden" ropade spel sonic.

"och varför skulle jag bara ge dom till er?" frågade Eggman.

"jag vet inte" sa Spel sonic "men hjältar ger alltid skurkar en chans innan dom börjar slå på dom".

"vad segs om ett byte" sa Eggman "ge mig ritningarna till Dimensions maskinen och ni får Cream och Vanilla tillbaka".

"hur kan du känna till den?" frågade Spel sonic.

"jag såg er på TV" sa Eggman.

"vad ska du med den till?" Frågade spel tails. Eggman öppnade munnen för att svara, men det var Sally som svarade.

"han vill gå till min värld efter som våran Robotnik redan tagigt över den, samt att han är död, så behöver han inte jobba lika hårt med att ta över" alla från spel världen stirrade på henne.

"hur viste du det?" frågade Eggman.

"den förra Robotnik vi träffde hade exakt samma plan" sa Sally.

"då ska jag se till att den lyckas denna gång" sa Eggman "så ska du ge mig ritningen eller inte?"

"inte" sa Sally och tryckte NICOL närmade sig. Eggman såg det och förstod. Han tryckte på en knapp och en arm kom ut och tog Sally sedan kom en jätte kanon fram.

"föresten" sa Eggman "jag har modifierat kraftfältet, inget kan nu komma igenom utan att jag vill det, inte ens era strålar" med det sagt så tryckte han på en knapp och kanonen började ladda upp.


	27. Kontrollerat kaos

**Kontrollerat kaos.**

Just då så tog Shadow fram den Gröna Kaos Smaragden. "Kaos Kontroll" skrek han och försvann. Han dök upp igen på roboten innanför kraftfältet, och vände kanonen neråt, sedan försvann han igen och dök up vid buren med Cream och Vanilla och försvann igen med dom, han dök åter igen upp igen vid robotnik som höll i Sally och NICOL, tog dom och försvann igen för att dyka upp i planet med de tre han just räddade. Då sköt kanonen rakt ner och hela roboten exploderade. Eggman tappade Kaos smaragden han hade och även den mäster smaragden som var i robboten föll er mot jorden

"ni ska få för dehär" skrek Eggman medan han flög iväg.

"vad var dedär?" frågade SU Sonic, tittande på Shadow "vad gjorde du med dendär smaragden?"

"det kallas Kalas Kaos Kontroll" Svarade Shadow "det är en förmåga som endast dom som är starka nog kan genomföra, bara jag och sonic har än så länge lärt oss att kontrollera det".

"vad gör den egentligen?" frågade SU Tails.

"För mig så saktar den ner tiden" sa Shadow "för sonic så teleporterar den en".

"men det såg ju ut som du teleporterade nu" sa SU Tails.

"jag vet" sa Shadow "men jag är den enda som går fort när jag har saktat ner tiden, om jag ska röra något eller förstöra något eller något sådant, så måste jag få tiden att gå fort igen annars su kulle jag inte kunna göra det".

" men hur kom du in under robotens kraftfält när du saktat ner tiden?" frågade SU Tails "det borde vara uppe även när tiden går sakta"

"intervaller" svarade Shadow.

"Jaha" sa SU Tails.

"förlåt vad?" frågade Sonia

"Kraftfält kan inte vara uppe för evigt, den måste tas ner ibland, oftast bara för en hundradels sekund. När Shadow saktade ner tiden så var den mitt i ett intervall och han kunde komma in" svarade Manic. Alla bara stirrade på honom.

"man lär sig tyudligen mycket om man växer upp bland tjuvar" sa tillslut SU Sonic.

"jag förmodar det." svarade Manic.

"hur som helst" sa Cream "tack för att du räddade oss herr Shadow" hon kramade Shadoc som tack. En antydan till ett leende syntes på Shadows ansikte. Men det försvann lika fort som det kom och han drog undan Cream från sig.

"jag gjorde det inte för dig" sa han.

"borde du inte vara förvånad över att det är mer än en Sonic här?" frågade Spel Sonic.

"nej" svarade Cream " vi såg din intervju på tv, föresten var är Cheese, är han OK"

" chao, chao, chao" hördes en röst och Cheese, som hade suttigt i Sonias kan for upp och flög fram och kramade Cream.

"jag är glad och se dig också" sa Cream.

Sonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsoni

Tails hade landat planet och gruppen gick till den plats där Kaos Smaragden och Mäster Smaragden hade falligt. Sonic tog upp Kaos Smaragden och Knuckles gick fram och la sin hand på Mäster Smaragden.

"detta är den äkta" sa han "skönt att ha den tillbaka"

"men vem vet hur många smaragder som Eggman gjort" sa SU Tails "vi måste finna dom och förstöra dom". Just som han sa det så hördes en enorm explosion och rök syntes i horisonten.

"vi behöver inte bekymra oss om de längre" sa Knuckles.

"hur kan du veta att det var stället där eggman gör sina Smaragder som just exploderade?" Frågade Breezie.

"för att, som jag sa tidigare, så kan jag känna Mäster Smaragden inom mig, och från den sekund jag tog i den falska smaragden så började jag känna alla smaragder han hade gjort och alla nya som kom till. Men just nu så känner jag bara denna" han pekade på den äkta Mäster Smaragden.

"kom nu" sa Shadow "vi har fler smaragder och hitta och vi måste få hem denhär ungen," han pekade på Cream. Ingen sa något utan började gå mot planet.


	28. Den tredje hjärtattacken

**Den tredje hjärtattacken.**

"När tror du han kommer tillbaka?" frågade Bocoe.

"När Sonic besegrat honom" svarade Decoe "vilket nog är vilken sekund som helst". Just då kom Eggman farande genom taket "se" sa Decoe.

"Håll käften och hjälp mig upp" sa Eggman. De två robotarna hjälpte honom upp.

"vad hände?" Frågade Bocoe.

"vad tror du hände" sa Robotnik argt. "vi struntar i min nya plan och återgå till den gamla, starta maskinerna igen".

"På tal om det" sa Decoe "det visade sig att den Smaragd vi la i din robot var den äkta Mäter smaragden".

"VA" skrek Eggman "menar ni att jag just givigt tillbaka smaragden till dom?"

"det verkar så" sa Bocoe. Eggman kokade av ilska (tre minuter och han kommer att bli hårdkokt ha, ha) men plötsligt tog han sig för sin för sin vänstra arm och började andas oregelbundet. Han vinglade bakåt och satte sig i sin stol.

"vad är det Doktor?" frågade Bocoe.

"jag…tror…jag…har …en…hjärtattack" flåsade Eggman fram.

"vad ska vi göra?" frågade Decoe

"jag vet inte" sa Bocoe "han gav oss aldrig något som visar vad vi ska göra om något som detta händer".

"men…ta…reda…på…det…då" flåsade Eggman fram.

"ok" sa Bocoe och Decoe samtidigt och lämnade rummet.

"vänta…lämna…mig…inte…såhär" ropade Eggman efter dom. Men dom hörde inte. "så…detta…är…alltså…slutet…för…den…stora…eggman? Döende…ensam?"

"du är inte ensam" sa en röst. Det var gycklaren. Eggman tryckte på en knapp och ropade:

"Vakter…kom…hit" men det var inget svar. Mer än en kvinnlig röst.:

"Självförstörelse aktiverat" sa rösten. "Förstör allt om 5 minuter"

"5 minuter" sa gycklaren. "då hinner jag inte med den lätta vägen". han la sin hand på Eggmans bröst där hjärtat var och till eggmans förskräckelse så sjönk handen längre ock längre in i kroppen. "var är den?" frågade Gycklaren. "ah där" han drog ut handen och i den var ytterligare en bit av det svarta hjärtat. Eggman blev så förskräckt att han förlorade medvetandet. Nu är det bara en kvar" sa Gycklaren. Han försvann just som Bocoe och Decoe in i rummet och försökte dra deras medvetslösa chef ut ur rummet.

Sonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsoni

Hela gruppen stod nu vid altaret på Angel Island. Mäster smaragden var tillbaka på plats, så ön flög nu. På pelarna runt om satt de sju Kaos Smaragderna. Det hade gått förvånansvärt fort att finna smaragderna. Eggman hade inte dykt upp en enda gång efter Emerald Town för at ta dom. Det gick runt ett ryckte om att han hade fåt en hjärtattack men överlevt och nu vilade. Ett annat rykte sa att han var död i samma hjärtattack. Åter ett annat rykte sa att han var död men i explosionen. Ingen viste vad som var sant. Spel Sonic sa att dom fick helt enkelt vänta och se. Kom han tillbaka eller inte? Hur som helst, som jag sa hela gruppen, inklusive Cream, Vanilla och Cheese var på ön för att ta farväl.

"detta var ett roligt äventyr" sa SU Sonic "att få se tre världar, en värre än oss där bara ett fåtal finns kvar, en bättre än oss där alla var glada och en som var lite av en blandning mellan alla tre"

"ja men nu är det över" sa Sonia "nu ska vi återvända hem, jag slår vad om att alla tror att vi är döda. Gissa vad dom kommer att bli förvånade när vi dyker upp".

"ni kommer inte att gå hem ensam" sa Spel Sonic.

"vad menar du med det?" frågade Sonia.

"vi kommer att följa med er" sa Spel Sonic.

"VA" Utbrast de tre syskonen.

"en värld styrd av Eggman" sa Spel Sonic "vi kan helt enkelt inte tillåta det. Vi ska följa med er hem och hjälpa er besegra honom."

"det var samma sak vi tänkte" sa plötsligt AoS Sonic.

"så ni tänker också följa med?" frågade Sonia.

"det stämmer" sa AoS Sonic "och av samma anledning som de andra sonic" han pekade på Spel sonic.

"Då Behöver vi nog inte vara oroliga för att gör bort oss" sa AM Sonic.

"ni tänker också följa med?" frågade Sonia.

"det stämmer" sa Sally "våran Robotnik är död, eran är den enda kvar som, vad vi vet, styr en värld".

"så varför står vi här då?" frågade Knuckles "om ingen ska ta farväl så är det ju bara att börja då". Han vände sig om för att påbörja ritualen.

Sonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsoni

"Tusan" det var den där mystiska mannen i huva och den rödhåriga kvinnan ( Den rosa Igelkotten) som åter igen såg allt genom sin kristallkula.

"vad ska vi göra nu?" frågade kvinnan. "Han har nu tre bitar av hjärtat och dom följer med Underground till deras värld. Om dom träffar robotnik är allt förlorat. Vad ska vi göra?"

"det enda vi kan göra" sa mannen i huvan "be, be att, som för 20 år sedan, profetian inte slår in"


	29. Oraklets Hämlighet

**Oraklets Hämlighet.**

Två veckor hade nu gått sedan Sonic Underground "dött". Dom enda som ännu hade modet uppe satt nu i högkvarteret, även dom börjat tappa mordet.

"så vi kan inte göra något?" Frågade Knuckles.

"det stämmer" sa Oraklet "ingen Sonic Underground, ingen frihet"

"så varför har du inte fått en nu profetia än om denna inte kommer att slå in?" frågade Cyrus.

"jag vet inte" sa Oraklet "detta har aldrig hänt, inte bara för mig utan förr hela min familj"

"det är så konstigt" sa Cyrus "jag vet att dom är döda, och ändå så förväntar jag mig att höra deras röster genom dedär Walkie-talkien." Just som han sa det hördes en välbekant röst genom Walkie-talkien.

"hallå, hallå, är det någon där?" Hördes Sonics röst. Alla bara stirrade på Walkie-talkien.

"börjar jag höra i syne?" frågade Cyrus

"om du just hörde Sonics röst genom Walkie-talkien så är du inte den enda som hör i syne" sa Knuckles.

"hallå" hördes åter från Walkie-talkien. Cyrus tog skakande upp den och tryckte på knappen.

"dehär är Cyrus" sa han.

" Cyrus, så skönt att höra din röst" sa Sonic

"men hur…?" började Cyrus men kom inte på vad han skulle fråga.

"hur kan jag vara i livet?" avslutade sonic "enkelt vi dog aldrig, men det är en lång historia att berätta. Kan du komma och hämta oss på samma plats som vi försvann på. Och ta en stor lastbil med dig"

"varför en lastbil, ni är ju bara tre" frågade Cyrus

"inte längre" sa Sonic "gör bara som jag sa och allt ska få sin förklaring". Sändningen dog och alla runt bordet satt tysta.

"så vad ska vi öra nu?" frågade Knuckles tillslut.

"jag åker och hämtar dom " sa Cyrus.

"men tänk om det är en fälla som Robotnic gillrat?" Frågade Knuckles.

"det är ung en timme fram och tillbaka till den platsen dom försvann på" sa Cyrus "om jag inte är tillbaka om en och en halv timme så flytta högkvarteret någon annan stans" och med dom orden så satte sig Cyrus i en lastbil och for iväg för att hämta Sonic Underground.

Sonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsoni

Oraklet hade aldrig under sitt långa liv bara känt förvåning en enda gång. Den gången för 20 år sedan då världen inte gick under. De som hänt under detta äventyr förvånade honom av någon anledning inte, inte lika stort. När han blev kidnappad förklarade han det med att det inte4 var dags för barnen att möta sin mamma och att han skulle bli fri när det var dags. När han hörde att dom var döda så förklarade han det med att det inte var de fyra som var de fyra utvalda. När han nyss hörde Sonics röst i Walkie-talkien så tänkte han att det var bevis att dom var de fyra utvalda. Men det han nu såg när Cyrus kom tillbaka var gjorde han verkligen förvånad. In genom dörren kom Sonic Underground samt en rävunge som försvann samtidigt, men det var inte vad som förvånade det var vilka som följde med dom. In genom dörren kom tre till sonics och tre till av den där rävungen, som han senare fick vet kallades Tails, samt en till Knuckles med en säck på ryggen och en cowboy hatt på huvudet, samt några till som han aldrig sett förut.

"innan ni börjar undra jag är er Sonic" sa en av de fyra sonics.

"men hur…"? Började oraklet.

"du borde veta," sa Sonia "du är ju ett Orakel" också för första gongen i hans liv var oraklet mållös. SU Sonic började skratta.

"ta det lugnt" sa han "Cyrus har uppdaterat oss på allt som hänt medan vi har varigt borta, så vi vet".

"du lovade att uppdatera mig när du kom tillbaka" sa Cyrus.

"och det ska jag göra nu" sa SU Sonic. Sätt er ner så ska jag berätta." alla satte sig ner och SU Sonic började berätta.

Sonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsoni

"och så vaknade vi upp här med de 7 kaos smaragderna och Mäster smaragden med oss" avslutade SU Sonic "resten vet ni"

"jag har en fråga" sa SU Knuckles "var är smaragderna nu?"

"här" sa Spel Knuckles och visade bagen han hade haft på ryggen när han kom in, "mäster smaragden är stor men man kan faktisk dela upp den i småbitar och sätta ihop den senare"

"och varför har du en cowboy hatt?" frågade SU Knuckles.

"du sa att du bara hade en fråga" sa spel Knuckles

"nu börjar vi inte bråka här" sa spel Sonic "eftersom vi har fått klartecken av Oraklet att besegra eran Eggman, som vi kommer att kalla honom, vi är mer van vid det, så måste vi nu finna eran mor så att vi kan genomföra profetian."

"och hur ska vi finna henne då"? Frågade SU Sonic.

"med denhär" sa Spel Tails och tog upp Smaragd Spåraren.

"jag trodde att dendär bara spårade smaragder" sa Manic.

"det gör den också" sa Spel Tails "men jag tänkte programmera om den så att den kan spåra DNA. Allt jag behöver är ett prov an eran DNA så kan denhär spåra släktingar till er"

Sonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsoni

"ok då kör vi" sa Spel Tails. Han hade just programmera om Smaragd spåraren till att spåra Släktingar till det DNA den fått. Han hade också fått prov från både SU Sonic Sonia och Manic. Oraklet höll sig lite I bakgrunden och såg orolig ut. Spel Tails Satte igång den. Hans ansikte förändrades till förvåning.

"vad är det Tails" frågade Spel Sonic.

"Va" sa Spel Tails "oh förlåt, enligt denhär så är en mor just nu i fängelsehålorna hos eran Eggman."

"det förklarar varför ingen har sett eller hört av henne på två vecka" sa Cyrus.

"vi måste rädda henne" sa Manic.

"vänta det är mer" sa Spel Tails.

"mer" frågade Sonia.

"Jag har också lokaliserat er far" sa Spel Tails, oraklet såg nu ännu oroligare ut.

"har du?" frågade SU Sonic förvånat "var är han."

"här" sa Spel Tails "här i detta rum just nu"

"var inte löjlig" sa SU Sonic "det är ingen här inne som är gammal nog att vara vår far, förutom…" här tystnade han och alla i rummet vände sig mot Oraklet.

"vad?" sa Oraklet i ett försök att se oförstående ut, det misslyckades.

"du har en massa saker att förklara" sa Sonia.


	30. Återfäreningen

**Återfäreningen.**

Drottningen Aleena snyftade, hon hade gråtit igen. Det hade gått tre veckor sen hon bevitnade sina barns död. Hon hade blivigt tillfångatagen av några SWATbots kort där efter och förts till denhär cellen. Ibland kom Robotnik ner hit för att försöka övertala henne att gifta sig med honom. Men hön vägrade. Även om hennes barn var döda, och profetian aldrig skulle inträffa, så skulle hon inte låta sitt folk lida mer än de redan har. Hon hörde fotsteg som kom mot cellen.

'förmodligen Robotnik igen' Tänkte hon.

"mamma" hörde hon plötsligt en röst. Drottningen tittade upp. Där vid celldörren stod Sonia, och bakom henne stod Sonic och Manic. Hon gnuggade sina ögon, men döm var fortfarande där. Hon gick fram till gallret och sträckte ut en hand, hon rörde vid sin dotters hind. Den var varm och hårig, detta var ingen ilution eller robotkopior.

"men, men, men" stammade hon "hur kan ni vara i livet, jag såg er dö för tre veckor sedan."

"nej mamma" sa Sonia "vi dog inte, men det var nära, vi berätar för dig på vägen."

"på vägen till vad" frågade hennes mamma.

"på vägen till eggman" svarade Sonic.

"Eggman?" frågade Drottningen.

"Robotnik" sa Manic "vi har börjat kalla honom Eggman, det är en del av våran historia"

"kom" sa sonic och tog tram en nyckelknippa. Han låste upp dörren till sin mammas cell. Hon klev ut och omfamnade sina barn i en jätte kram. Tårar ran ner för hennes kinder, glädietårar.

"kom så går vi" sa sonia.

"men kamerorna och vakterna då?" sa Drottningen.

"vi har loopat kamerorna" sa Manic.

"och vakterna?" frågade Aleena. Sonic toog då upp en Walkie-talkie och talade in i den.

"är allt klart?" frågade han.

"vi har gjort preecis som du sa" sa en röst i andra änden som lät exagt som sonic. Drottningen bara stirrade.

"hur..." började hon.

"också i historien" sa Sonia. "men alla SWATbots är förstörda och alla som har blivigt robotiserade är utanför".

"har ni funnigt ett sätt att få deras vilja tillbaka?" frågade hennes mamma.

"ja" svarade Manic "men det är bara tillfelligt, vi får hitta ett mer permanent sätt när vi kommer ut härifrån"

"kom så går vi" sa Sonic "vi ska beräta hela historien på vägen." dom började gå mot robotniks rum medans dom berättade sin historia.

Sonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsoni

"...och efter det avslöjandet förklarade oraklet att han och du har haft ett one-night-stand, och att han aldrig var säker på om vi var resultat av det eller ej" sa Sonic "efter det så jobbade vi på en plan hela veckan, vi upptäckte att Kaos smaragderna kunde få tillbaka de som blivit robotiserade, men bara för ett tag, 12 timmar för att vara exagt. Det är allt, vi bröt oss in och här är vi nu". Domm hade gått genom vimlande koridorer fylda med förstörda robotar, dom stod nu utanför dörren till det stället eggman brukade sitta.

"men tror ni inte att eggman, jag börjar gilla det namnet, kommer att upptäcka att kamerorna är loopade?" frågade drottningen, "han är ju smartare än han ser ut".

"vi har tängt på det också" sa Manic och utan ett ord till öppnade han den stora dörren. I rummet satt eggman på sin stol med Sleet och Dingo på var sin sida om honom, framför dom stod Wes Weasley med sin portfölj och visade han massa saker.

"Vad säks om denhär då" sa Weasley "en mobiltelefån som funkar?"

"för sista gången, hur kom du in hit" sa Robotnik irriterat.

"det räcker" sa Sonic, först nu såg robotnik gruppen, han stirrade på drottningen,

"men hur?" frågade han han vände sig om mot tv,n med hennes cell på, den visade henne fortfarande gå omkring i den.

"du kan bryta nu" sa sonic i sin Walkie-talkie. Bilden av Drottningen som gick omkring i sin cell försvan och ersättes av en tom cell med en vidöppen dörr, alla andra bilder av robotar som petrulerade korridorrerna ersättes av förstörda robotdelar.

"du kan gå nu" sa Sonia till Weasley.

"tack" sa Weasley han samlade ihop sina saker, gick fram till robotnik och gav han sitt visitkort, "ring mig om det är något du vill ha" sa han och sprang sedan ut ut rummet. Eggman vände sig mot hjältegruppen igen och sa:

"jag vet inte hur ni överlevde dendär explotionen, men i ska inte överleva dehär" han tryckte på en knapp och dendär svävaren som dåde Aos och Spel Robotnik har döck upp ut golvet. Eggman satte sig i den och en massa vapen kom ut. Samtidigt så transformerades syskonens medaljonger till vad de brukar vara, sonics blev en gittar, manics blev trummor och sonias blev en keybord. Även drotningens förvandlades och det blev ett...dragspel? Alla bara stirrade på henne.

"du kan inte välja viket instrument du får" sa hon bara "ska vi börja?". Och med det började striden, vilket mest gick ut på att alla sprang ombring och sköt, manic stod stilla visserligen men han tog hand om ett gäng SWATbots som kom inrusande i rummet, dom hade ju inte försttört den maskinen som skapade dom, men som sagt de var en enkel match. Sleet och Dingo satt ihopkurade i ett hörn under hela slegsmålet och gjorde ingenting. Till slut låg Robotnik där på rygg med alla fyra vapen riktade på honom.

"så vad väntar ni på" frågade han "gör slut på mig".

"nej" sa Sonic.

"nej?" sa alla förvånat i kör.

"nej vi ska inte göra slut på honom såhär så skulle vi inte vara bättre än honom." sa Sonic "att bara döda en man som givigt upp, en man utan några som helst vapen, hel försvarslös, det än något han skulle göra, inte vi."

"du har rätt" sa Sonia och även manic och drottningen höll med "så vad ska vi göra då?"

"vi sätter honom i samma cell du satt i" sa Sonic "det blir ett passande straff".

"ni får mig inte levande" skrek Robotnik han rusade upp och tryckte på en knap innan någon han göra något.

"2 minut till självörstöelse" sa en röst, samtidigt föll tunga görndörrar ner framför dörrarna och fönstren. Eggman var nu så slut att han kolapsade just som han trygt på kanppen.

"Déjà vu" sa sonia "men hur ska vi ta oss ut denna gång?"

"jag har denhär" sa Sonic och tog fram en Kaos smaragderna, den mörk blåa.

"hur ska det få ut oss"? Frågade Sonia "den saktar ner tiden"

"för shadow ja" sa Sonic "men kom ihåg, för sonic så telepoterar den" han tittade på Sleet och Dingo som fortfarande satt ihopkurade i samma hörn "vill ni stanna här eller vill ni följa med ut"

"ni tar oss med?" frågade Sleet förvånat.

"Som med robotnik" sa Sonic "att lämna er här är något som han skulle göra inte vi"

"vad ka vi göra?" frågade Sleet.

"först dra Robotnic hit" sa Sonic "vi tänker inte lämna honom heller sen kom och håll i mig." Sleet och Dingo gjorde som de blivigt tillsagda att göra, de drog fram Robotnik till gruppen och tog sedan tag i sonic, så gjorde de andra.

"är du söker på att detta kommer att funka?" frågade Sonia.

"nej men vi kar inget annat val" svrade sonic, "snella låt detta funga "sa han tyst och höjde sedan smaragden över huvudet och skrek "Kaos Kontroll".


	31. En fjärde hjärtattack och ett avslöjande

**En fjärde hjärtattack och ett avslöjande**

på en kulle stod en stor skara Djur och tittade ut över palatset. Ingen sa något. Dom bara stod där. Både de robotiserade och de vanliga. Dom hade väntat länge nu. Väntat på att något skulle hända. Att få reda på vad som skulle sluta. Det var SU Tails som först bröt tystnaden.

"tror ni att dom kommer att klara det?" frågade han.

"jag är säker på att dom kommer snart" sa Sally.

"jag hoppas så" sa SU Tails. Sally tittade på SU Tails samt de andra tre Tails som stod där och log lite. Alla fyra Tails var de smartaste i deras värld, och ändå så var det så söta och barnsliga ibland. Hon undrade hur dom skulle bli när dom blev stor. Hon skulle bara få reda på det men en av dom, hennes men ändå… hennes tankegång var avbruten av en enorm explosion. Hela Robotnick bas hade flygigt i luften. Hon såg förfäran och oro i allas ögon.

"jag är säker på att dom kom ut" sa hon, men även hon var orolig. Det var inte hennes Sonic, han stod bredvid henne, men hon var ändå orolig.

"det funkade" hördes en röst från skogen bakom dom. Och ut ur skogen kom SU Sonic, Sonia och Manic samt en till kvinnlig igelkott Sally inte kände igen, förmodligen deras moder, drottningen. Även en varg och ett till djur hon inte kunde känna igen kom ut bärandes på en Medvetslös Robotnik. Hon hade hört att deras Robotnicks medhjälpare hette Sleet och Dingo, så hon antog att det var dom.

"vad gör dom här?" frågade SU Knuckles och pekade på Vargen som förmodligen var Sleet och det andra djuret som förmodligen var dingo och Robotnick.

"att lämna dom där inne skulle vara något som Robotnick skulle göra" sa SU Sonic "och vi är inte robotnik."

"hur är han" frågade Sally, syftande på robotnick.

"bara medvetslös" sa SU Sonic. Just då vaknade Robotnik, han hoppade ur Dingos armar och tittade sig omkring.

"vad hände?" frågade han.

"du förlorade" sa SU Sonic "vi vann, din bas är förstörd, alla de du robotiserade är tillbaka, om än tillfälligt, SWATbot tillverkaren är förstörd, där är över".

"det är det inte" sa Robotnick "Sleet, Dingo anfall"

"nej" sa Sleet.

"nej?" utbrast Robotnick

"nej" sa Sleet igen "det är över, vi är trötta på dehär, vi är på den sidan som vinner och just nu så är det dom"

"förrädare" sa Robotnick "men det gör inget, jag har förväntat mig dehär, så jag har förberett mig" han tog Snabbt fram en fjärrkontroll och tryckte på en grön knapp. Kullen började plötsligt att skaka och en lucka som ingen tidigare lagt märket till öppnades och upp kom en enorm robot, minst 5 våningar hög. Den var helsvart. Den började attackera åskådarna.

"kan du inte komma upp med något originellt?" frågade SU Sonic, han förvandlade åter igen sin Medalj till en gitarr, Manic sin till trummor, Sonia sin till keybord och Drottningen sin till en nyckelharpa… vänta lite en nyckelharpa?"

"men hur?" utbrast hon.

"jag gjorde det under detta samtal" sa Oraklet "jag tyckte att det passade dig bättre än ett Dragspel"

"du gan göra det?" frågade Drottningen "tack"

"det är mycket fint" sa SU Sonic "men vi har en robot här att förstöra".

"vist ja" sa Drottningen. Hon vände sig om och började skjuta mot roboten, men inget hände, strålarna var stoppade av en sköld.

"Tror ni att jag är dum" sa Robotnick, "jag har sett till att inget kan komma genom den skölden, inte ens era strålar."

"då får vi väll göra det på ett annat sätt" sa Spel Sonic.

"hur?" frågade SU Sonic. Spel Sonic sa inget, han bara rullade ihop sig till en boll och anföll Robotnick, som blev så paff att han föll ömkull. Han tappade fjärkontrollen. Spel Sonic tog den och tryckte på den röda knapen och roboten förstördes.

"är det över nu?" frågade han sedan robotnick.

"din lilla ohyra" sa Robotnick "du ska…" längre kom han stannade upp och tog sig för vänstra arm och började andas oregelbundet.

"han har en hjärtattack" sa SU Sonic.

"jag viste inte att han hade ett hjärta" sa Cyrus

"det är inte tid för skämt nu" sa SU Sonic "vi måste göra något"

"varför?" frågade Cyrus.

"av samma anledning till att vi inte lämnade honom att dö tidigare", sa SU Sonic "att bara se på är något han skulle göra inte vi".

"negativt på hjärtattack" sa plötsligt Omega "hjärta slår i samma takt som alltid"

"vad är det då som pågår" frågade Sonia. Just då kom ett skarpt ljus från Robotnicks bröst det växte sig större, Robotnick skrek av smärta. Plötsligt försvann ljuset och istället så var de en svart bit av ett hjärta söm svävade och snurrade i lusten.

"vad tusan är dehär" frågade Manic.

"min" sa plötsligt en röst och gycklaren som följt efter gruppen kom fram. Han tog Hjärtbiten och satte in den med de andra tre bitarna, sen vände sig om mot gruppen. "tack" sa Han "jag skulle aldrig ha klarat det utan er"

"vem är du och vad är dedär?" frågade SU Sonic.

"mitt namn är Dimentio" sa gycklaren "och detta är den sista biten i Kaos hjärtat".


	32. Den gröna tjejen

**Den gröna tjejen.**

Alla blev tysta ett ögonblick. Inget viste vad dom skulle säga. Tillslut bröd Manic tystnaden

"kaos hjärtat?, det låter inte så bra, vad ska du göra med det?".

"jag skulle vilja ta över alla dimensioner" svarade gycklaren som just avslöjat sig som Dimentio "men det kommer att bli för svårt så jag kommer att göra det näst bästa, jag kommer att förstöra alla dimentioner och sen skapa min egen som jag styr över."

"kan du göra det med bara dedär hjärtat?" frågade Robotnic. Dimentio vände sig mot honom.

"jag har tekniskt set redan gjort det" svarade han. "ni som var födda då mins säkert det svarta hålet som dök upp I himmelen för 20 år sedan."

"det var du?" Utbrast oraklet.

"egentligen inte" svarade Dimentio "inte från början, men jag styrde det från skuggorna."

"vad menar du med det?" Frågade Sally. Plötsligt började Dimentio att skratta. Det var inte ett sådant elakt skratt som Robotnik brukade ha, det var snällt och fint, vilket gjorde det ännu läskigare.

"ni försöker få mig in i en monolog och avslöja min bakgrund och planer eller hur?" sa han "tyvärr, jag är inte den typen av skurk ni är vana vid" hann tittade på Robotnik som nu rest sig upp "jag avslöjar inget fören jag har vunnit on ens då, de fyra hjältarna som stoppade mig för 20 år sedan vet inte ens varför jag gjorde det"

"Men du sa ju till oss vad du skulle göra" sa SU Sonic.

"jag var lite exalterad" sa gycklaren "jag är tillbaka till mitt rätta jag nu".

"få se om jag har fattat dehär rätt" sa Robotnic "med hjälp av dedär hjärtat ska du förstöra alla världar och sedan bygga dig en egen?"

"det stämmer" sa Dimentio. Plötsligt med en fart som var snabb för någon so tjock så ryckte Robotnick Hjärtat ur Dimentios han.

"Nu har jag hjärtat" sa Robotnick "vad ska du göra nu?" Dimentio sa inget utan knäppte bara med fingrarna. Vad som såg ut som en vit genomskinlig låda fylld med vatten dök plötsligt upp runt Robotnick. Och innan någon han säg något så vände sig lådan på sidan och försvann med robotnick men Hjärtat var kvar.

"vad har du gjort med honom?" frågade Sleet.

"jag sände honom till min privata dimension, dimension D" svarade Dimentio.

"om du redan har en privat dimension varför förstöra alla och gör en ny?" frågade Drottningen.

"jag har redan berättat att jag inte är den typen av skurk som avslöjar mina planer" sa Dimentio "men om ni verkligen vill veta vad som hände för 20 år sedan så har jag någon som kan berätta för er"

"vem då?" frågade Manic.

"Mimi kom hit" ropade Dimentio. Och plötsligt stod bredvid honom Oraklet. Alla bara stirrade för det riktiga oraklet stod bredvid drottningen. "Mimi transformera" sa Dimentio, och i ett rökmoln försvann oraklet bredvid Dimentio och en tjej med grönt skinn och i ett hembiträde uniform stod där istället. Hennes blick var stel och glansig.

"detta är Mimi" sa Dimentio "det är hon som har spelat oraklet när jag hade dig fången".

"hon är hypnotiserad eller hur" Sa oraklet.

"jag förmodar att du ser det på ögonen" sa Dimentio "ja hon vägrade hjälpa mig, förmodligen på grund av vad jag gjorde med henne för 20 år sedan. Hur som helt, om ni kan få ut henne ur hypnosen så kommer hon nog att berätta, hon är sådan, men för nu, Mimi döda dom, jag har några dimensioner att förstöra". Med det så försvann gycklaren och Mimi började göra några läskiga saker. Hennes huvud snurrade runt mer ben växte ut och en massa andra saker som jag inte kan beskriva hände. Hur som helst snart stod plötsligt en jättespindel där mitt framför dom alla.

"vad gör vi nu?" frågade Manic "vi brukar slåss mot robotar och hon har ju inget kontroll över sina krafter" innan någon han säga något så anföll spindeln. hon missade som tur alla och innan spindeln han anfalla igen omslöt plötsligt ett grönt energifält runt henne. Det kom från Oraklet som stod med händerna höjda och mumlade:

"kom ut ur det, kom ut ur det". Gruppen såg hur Spindeln åter förvandlades till den lilla tjejen. När kraftfältet försvann föll tjejen medvetslös till marken. Oraklet föll på sina knän och andades tungt. "jag börjar antingen bli gammal eller så är dendär gycklaren en väldigt stark trollkarl".

"vad ska vi göra med henne nu?" frågade SU Knuckles.

"låt oss ta henne tillbacka till vårat högkvarter" sa SU Sonic "det är det enda plats jag kan tänka på att åka till just nu. jag vill också veta vad som egentligen hände för 20 år sedan". SU Knuckles lyfte den medvetslösa tjejen i sina armar och bar iväg henne.

"kommer du?" frågade Drottningen vänd mot oraklet.

"jag ska bara hämta andan" svarade Oraklet "gå du, jag hinner ikapp". Drottningen lämnade Oraklet. "den gröna tjejen från andra delen av profetian" sa han till sig själv. Han tittade up mot himlen och såg en svart prick. Han viste att detta var det svarta hålet han såg för 20 år sedan, Dimentio har redan börjat. Han viste också att snart så skulle han komma att fatta det svåraste beslutet i hela hans liv. Ska han gå emot sin egen profetia eller ska han låta Dimentios plan lyckas? Oraklet reste sig upp och följde efter gruppen.


	33. Ett avslöjande kapitel

**Ett avslöjande kapitel.**

Mimi vaknade med ett ryck. Hon låg i en stor säng, Det var inte hennes egen. Inte var heller rummet hennes. "Var är jag?" Undrade hon "hur hamnade jag här"? Just som hon sa det kom alla minnena av vad som hänt tillbacka som en film som snabbspolas framåt. Hon skrek och satt händerna till huvudet. Och lika plötsligt som det kom försvann det.

"Jag hörde något" sa en röst från andra sidan dörren. Dörren öppnades och de fyra sonics, Sonia, Manic, Sally, Amy, och Oraklet stod där.

"Är du OK?" frågade Oraklet.

"om du fick tillbaka dina minnen så fort som jag har så skulle du också skrika" sa Mimi.

"Är du stark nog att flytta på dig?" Frågade SU Sonic. "alla vänta på dig i konferensrummet."

"Varför?" frågade Mimi.

"alla vill veta vad som verkligen hände för 20 år sedan" sa AM Sonic.

Sonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonics

Alla satt nu rund det stora runda bordet. Mimi började andandes in för att börja.

"Ni vill veta vad som hände för 20 år sedan" sa hon. "Men historien började för flera tusen år sedan. Det börjar med skapelsen av två böcker, det mörka och det ljusa förbundet. När dom skrevs, vem som skrev dom, hur dom blev uppdelade och hur många händer som har hålligt dom innan dom hamnade på de platser där dom var när min historia börjar är okänt. Också varför folk är så intresserad av det mörka förbundet, varför folk har dött för att inneha den och länder har falligt samman för att få äga den är också ett mysterium. Särskilt när de första raderna i boken är, den som innehar denna bok skall aldrig finna lycka. Också varför ingen verkar vara intresserad av det ljusa förbundet är också konstigt"

"allt detta är väldigt intressant" avbröt AoS sonic "men vad har dessa två böcker med vad som hände för 20 år sedan att göra?"

"Allt" sa Mimi "vad som hände för 20 år sedan var redan förutsett i båda böckerna. Den enda skinnade var att i det mörka förbundet stod det att alla världar skulle gå under, medan den ljusa sa att allt skulle stoppas av fyra hjältar."

"man kan ju gissa vilken hade rätt" sa AM Sonic.

"Visst" sa Mimi "hur som helst. Efter flera tusen år av krig och härjningar hamnade tillslut boken i en stam vid namn Tribe of Darkness. De sades att dom stal boken från Tribe of Ancients, som också ska ha haft den längst. De sades att Tribe of Darkness började använda sig av svartkonst. Dom blev fruktade I sin dimension. Men det finns inga bevis som säger att dom någonsin använde sina krafter t onda syften. Jag tror att de flesta I stammen var snälla. Det fins undantag. Men om stammen verkligen var så som folket I dendär världen sa dom var, då är Lord Blumiere undantaget. Blumiere sades vara en mycket snäll man, han älskade djur och växter och var mycket vänlig mot allt och alla. En dag ramlade han ner från en klippa och skadade sig alvarligt. En människoflicka vid namn Lady Timpani fann honom, tog med honom hem och skötte om honom till han var bättre. Han frågade henne varför hon gjorde så, varför hon inte var rädd för honom. Hon viste ju vad han var. Hennes svar var 'någon som har ett hjärta skulle inte bara låta en skadad ligga där' eller något i den stilen. Dom blev kära och ville gifta sig. Men Blumieres far vägrade låta sin son gifta sig med en meniska som inte var medläm av stammen. Jag misstänker att Timpani föräldrar var av samma åsikt. Dom var tvungna att mötas i hemlighet. Dom bestämde sig för att flyn tillsammans. Bort från deras värld och till en värld där deras kärlek var accepterat. Men på något sätt verkar det som om Blumieres far fik nys om detta och bestämde sig för att stoppa dom. Efter att ha misshandlat Timpani så lade han en förbannelse över henne och skickade iväg henne från deras värld, förbjuden att återvända och tvungen att vandra dimensioner till hennes tid var ute. Han försökte förklara för sin son att detta var best för alla, men Blumiere vägrade lyssna. I sin sorg och förtvivlan och, vad jag misstänker, hämndlystnad stal han det mörka förbundet och…" Mimmy tystnade.

"Och vadå?" frågade Sally.

"Det är det som är problemet" sa Mimi "ingen är riktigt säker på vad som hände sedan. Mina misstankar är att med undan tag från Profetior och svartkonster så fans det också en ond ande eller något sådant, som tog över honom i hans förtvivlade tillstånd. Ingen vet riktigt vad som hände. Vad vi vet är att den gode Blumiere tynade bort och något ont tog över hans kropp."

" Dimentio" sa Spel Tails.

"Faktiskt inte" sa Mimi "han ska komma senare, nej han blev Grava Svart. Han mördade sin far, förstörde sin stam, det säjs att han till och med utplånade sin värld, men eftersom ingen vet var han kom ifrån så kan ingen säga om det bara är rykten eller sant. Efter han gjort allt detta så började han resa mellan dimensionerna letande efter den kvinna han älskade. Men han fann henne aldrig så han bestämde sig att hämnas på det som tog henne från honom, existensen själv. Hem bestämde sig att den sista profetian i det mörka förbundet skulle uppfyllas, vilket innebar att existensen alla världar skulle uppfyllas. Han läste igenom profetian och letade upp de som stod i boken och som skulle hjälpa honom att ta sin hämnd. Dimentio var en av dom, jag var en annan."

"Vänta lite" avbröt SU Sonic "du hjälpte honom?"

"Jag kanske ska nämna att han ljög för oss" sa Mimi "han erkände att han skulle förstöra alla världar, men han sa att när han gjort det så skulle han skapa en ny värld där allt var perfekt. I verkligheten så planerade han att förstöra sig själv också. Som jag sa det var I stort sett fyra stycken. Jag, Dimentio, en man vid namn O'Chunks, som om jag förstått kommer från en värld som mer eller mindre alltid är I krig, samt Nastasia som var mer hans sekriterare än hans soldater. Han räddade henes liv under sitt sökende efter Timpani. Jag ska också nämna att han inte sökte upp Dimentio, Dimentio sökte upp honom. Jag mins inte om jag har sagt detta men det finns dom som tror att det var Dimentio som skrev det mörka förbundet. Hur som helst. Med alla oss samlade så bestämde han sig för att genom föra profetian och hämnas Timpani. Jag ska kanske nämna att Timpani inte alls var död" alla i rummet fick ett förvånat uttryck i ansiktet. "jag skulle nog har nämnt det tidigare" sa Mimi "hon hade hittads av den snälla trollkarlen Merlon som räddade hennes liv. Han fann henne döende och för att rädda hennes liv förvandlade han henne till en Pixl, en fe varelse. Tyvärr så hadde hon förlorat minnet och kom bara ihåg delar av sitt namn Tippi, vilket blev hennes namn I fe formen. Jag ska också nämna att det var Merlon som ägde det ljus förbundet. Ingen vet hur han fick den. Tyvärr viste inte Svart att sin livs kärlek var I livet så han började med att försöka få tag I Kaos hjärtat. Jag vet inte varifrån han fick iden till ett bröllop från vad han läste med det var vad som hände"

"ett bröllop?" frågade Amy.

"ja" svarade Mimi "det stod att de två som aldrig skall förenas gör detta på ett viss altare så skulle hjärtat aktiveras. Han såg detta som att de två som aldrig skulle gifta sig gjorde det så skulle hjärtat aktiverats. Han valde de perfekta paret för detta, den vackra och snälla prinsessan Peach Toadstool, och den fula och onda Kung Bowser Koopa. han kidnappade dom och tvingade som att gifta sig. eller rättare sakt han tvingade Peach att gifta sig eftersom Bowser har varit kär I henne I flera år och detta är en dörm som blev sant. Hur som helt hjärtat aktiverades och Svart började sakta men säkert att förstöra alla världarna. Samtidigt började Merlon och Tippi att leta efter de fyra hjältarna Som omnämns I det ljusa förbundet. De visade sig att de fyra är Peach pojkvän Mario, hans bror Luigi, Peach själv och faktiskt Bowser…"

"vänta lite" avbröt Sally "menar du att den ondaste I dendär världen hjälpe hjältarna att rädda det?"

"han insåg att om Svarts genomförde sin plan så skulle han inte längre ha en värld att ta över" svarade Mimi "hur som helt, dom gav sig iväg för att finna de rena hjärterna. Dom behövde sju stycken för att förstöra kaos Hjärtat. Greve svart skickade ut oss för att få tag i dom innan hjältarna…" Mimi tystnade plötsligt. Ett uttryck som verkade vara en mix av förvåning, undran och fundering speglades i hennes ansikte.

"vad är det?" frågade Sally.

"konstigt att jag inte tänkt på det tidigare" sa Mimi frånvarande.

"tänka på vadå?" frågade Amy.

"Innan jag träffade greven så hade jag aldrig ens tänkt på att ta slavar" sa Mimmi fortfarande i en frånvarande röst.

"slavar" utbrast alla som satt runt bordet. Mimi verkade plötsligt inse var hon var.

"när Greven skickade iväg oss för att få tag i rena hjärtan så tog jag över de hus som hjärtat fans i, i en av dimensionerna. Jag tog också slavar och tvingade dom att arbeta i Rubee gruvan under huset. Jag kan inte fatta att jag gjorde det. Kanske vad det nu var som tog över Greve kanske också hade smittat av sig på oss också, hur som helst. Låt oss hoppa över allt som hände och gå direkt till den avgörande striden. Vid detta tillfälle hade Tippi fått tillbaka minnet och greven hade insett vem hon var. Men det var för sent att stoppa det då. Det enda sättet att stoppa det var om han som hade Kaos hjärtat var besegrat och dödad. Så när hjältarna kom till honom så försökte han inte ens. Han slogs men bara för att han var tvungen att göra det. När han var besegrad bd han hjältarna att död honom så den kvinna han älskade kunde leva. Men Tippi vägrade, hon älskade honom fortfarande och ville finna ett annat sätt. Just då kom Dimentio, han snodde hjärtat, försökte, men misslyckades att döda greven och fortsatte var Greven slutade. Hjältarna besegrade honom också. Men trots det så var hjärtat fortfarande igång. Det enda sättet att stoppa det var om de perfekta paret träffades på samma plats om de udda paret skulle träffas på. Så Greven och tipp gifte sig och lyckades stoppa det. En konstig sak är att både Tippi och greve svart förvandlades tillbaka till Blumiere och Timpani. Jag ska också namna att bröllopet mellan Peach och Bowser inte var giltigt, så hon kunde fortfarande ha Mario. Timpani fortsatte att jobba för Merlon, Blumiere gjorde dendär dimensionen han lovade, han hade redan en, men den var mörk. Jag fick ett jobb som hembiträde i samma hus som jag tog över tidigare. Men efter som ägaren av husen sällan är hemma så är det för det mesta mitt. O'Chunks och Nastasia gifte sig. Nastasia fortsatte att jobba för Blumiere. Alla trodde att Dimentio var död tills han dök upp hos mig och hjärntvättad mig till att spela dig" den sista meningen var riktad mot oraklet.

"på tal om det" sa Oraklet " varför var det så viktigt att Robotnick inte var stoppad, och hur kunde han ha kaos hjärtat?"

"när Kaos Hjärtat var stoppad det delades i fyra bitar och hamnade i fyra dimensioner. Eftersom det egentligen bara är energi så lyckades den ta sig in i det ondaste i den världen. Och om det ondaste dog så skulle den fara till en annan dimension och Dimentio var tvungen att leta upp den igen."

"men varför aktiverades den plötsligt?" frågade Sonia.

"för att eran Robotnic rörde honom" sa Mimi och pekade på Spel Sonic "du är från enne annan värld och därför borde ni aldrig träffas. Därför aktiverades hjärtat. Det är samma sak med de andra tre robotnikc".

"menar du att alla hjärtattacker som händer under vår resa var bitar av kaos hjärtat"? Frågade SU Sonic.

"det stämmer" sa Mimi. "nu måste jag fara till Flipside där Merlon och se vad vi kan göra".

"kan vi följa med?" frågade Sonia, Mimi tittade förvånad på henne. "det är ju vårat fel att han fått tillbaka hjärtat , samt att vi har de här" hon tog upp säcken med Kaos smaragderna och Mästare smaragden "ett kaos kan motvärka ett till" sa hon.

"jag orkar bara ta med mig 12" sa Mimi "so vem vill komma?" alla fyra Sonics räckte upp handen även de fyra Tails samt Sonia och Manic, även Shadow räckte upp handen och till allas förvåning räckte även Rouge upp handen.

"varför vill du gå?" frågade SU sonic. Rouge bara pekade på Säcken med Kaos och mästare smaragder, "du vet vad vi ska göra med dom eller hur" sa SU Sonic.

"efteråt" sa bara Rouge.

"Om hon går så går jag" sa Spel Knuckles.

"varför förvånar det mig inte" sa Rouge.

"det blir 11" sa Mimi "någon mer?"

"jag" sa en röst alla vände sig om och stirrade förvånat på Oraklet.

"du?" utbrast Drottningen.

"någon måste hålla ett öga på dehär ungdomarna" svarade Oraklet. "nu när jag vet att fyra av de är mina ban vill jag inte förlora dom så fort" Drottningen bara log mot honom.

"okey" sa Mimi "alla som ska med kom hit ta varandras händer och ställ er i en ring" den lilla gruppen gjorde som hon sa och plötsligt var de 12 och Mimi borta.


	34. Staden mittemellan

**Staden mittemellan.**

Den lilla gruppen tittade sig omkring. Dom var i en stad med massa hus och folk som dom aldrig sett förut. Dom såg inte ens ut som människor. Dom var fyrkantiga och hade grönt skin.

"detta är Flipside" sa Mimi "befolkningen här kallas Flipperfloppers. Denna stad ligger inte i någon dimension nej den ligger mellan två dimensioner"

"hur funkar det?" frågade Manic "jag trodde bara 'The Void' existerade mellan dimensionerna".

"det gör den" sa en röst "men denna stad skapades när två världars vibrationer kom för nära varandra, ungefär det samma som du kan höra två radiostationer samtidigt". Gruppen vände sig om och såg en man i en blålila robe med en huva som täckte hela hans andsikte. Han hade ett långt vitt skägg. Bredvid honom stod en mänsklig kvinna med rött hår och röd klänning.

"Vem är du?" frågade Shadow.

"mitt namn är Merlon" sa mannen "jag är en av två siare i denna stad, detta är min medhjälpare Timpani och jag vet vilka ni är".

"Har du förutspått våran ankomst?" Frågade SU Sonic.

"nej jag har följt er sedan ni först lämnade er dimension" svarade Merlon "jag är även vad ni skulle kalla en dimensionspolis, det är min uppgift att se till att dimensionshoppare inte begår brott." Han vände sig till SU Gruppen "när ni lämnade eran värld föll ni under min jurisdiktion, jag försökte hjälpa er, när jag insåg hur ni hamnade där, men Dimentio satte någon får av förtrollning jag endast skulle kunna kalla ett dimensionslås, jag kunde inte ta mig in och hjälpa er eller varna er på grund av det".

"så vad ska vi göra nu?" frågade Mimi "borde vi inte kontakta Mario och de andra så dom kan stoppa Honom igen?"

"oturligt nog har Dimentio dimensions låst Svampriket också" sa Merlon "annars hade vi gjort det tidigare"

"svampriket, vilket fånigt namn" sa AM Sonic.

"jag har en fråga" sa plötslig Oraklet alla tittade på honom "det är väldigt ovanligt för mig att fråga någon eftersom jag borde veta allt men det är en sak jag inte förstår"

"och det är"? Frågade Merlon.

"hur kunde det finnas två profetior?" frågade Oraklet "det finns bara en framtid, så hur kunde någon få två olika förutsägningar?"

"för att framtiden ännu inte är bestämd" sa Merlon "ingen kan se framtiden, man kan bara se en framtid. En framtid som kanske, eller kanske inte händer. Vad det blir beror på ens val. Jag tror att vi har denna gåva så att vi ska berätta för folk vad som kommer att hända. Jag tot att vi har den så vi kan varna folk från vad som kommer så dom kan göra det rätta valet och undvika detta". Oraklet viste inte vad han skulle säga.

"allt detta är väldigt intressant" sa Spel Sonic. "men vi har en galen clown där ute någon stans med ett hjärta som kan förinta allt. Vi måste stoppa honom."

"är ni säker på att ni vill göra det?" frågade Merlon "med kaos Hjärtat är han i stort sett oslagbar".

"man vi har kaos Smaragderna" sa AoS Tails "låt oss hoppas att ett kaos kan motvärka ett annat".

"okey" sa Merlon "Jag är ganska säker på att han är i samma dimension som Greve svart var i när han försökte förstöra allt"

"man jag tyckte att Mimi sa den dimensionen var förstörd" sa Sonia.

"den var" sa Merlon "men Dimentio har byggt upp den igen".

"låt oss åka dit och spöa den där clownens rö…" började Spel Sonic men var avbruten av ett plötsligt muller.

"'The Void' har blivigt större" utbrast Merlon "och det går fortare än förra gongen också ni måste skynda er."

"hur fungerar dedär egentligen?" Spel Tails "Om 'The Void' är mellan dimensioner hur han dedär hjärtat göra så att det kommer in hit?"

"kaos Hjärtat ageras om ett sådan där föremål som blockerar radio vågor" sa Merlon " 'The Void' är bruset och hjärtat är det som skapar brus där det inte finns"

"kom" se Mimi "jag tar er till det svarta slottet där Dimentio befinner sig,om jag känner honom rätt så har han inte låst den. Han tror inte ni kan stoppa honom."

"Men kom ihåg vad jag sa tidigare" sa Merlon "ingen kan se framtiden, det är era val under den kommande striden som avgör hur detta skall sluta" han tittade direkt på oraklet när han sa detta och oraklet förstod vad han menade. Snart stod dom i en ring på samma sätt som dom gjorde när dom lämnade SU världen. Mimi gjorde samma sak som förra gongen och snart var alla bora på väg mot det svarta slottet.


	35. Det svarta slottet

**Det svarta slottet**

Himlen var svart, det var ingen måne eller stjärnor på den. det var inget ljuskälla någon stans, naturligt eller elektriskt, och ändå kunde dom se det hotfull slottet som stod där framför dom.

"det är det svarta slottet" sa Mimi "detta var Greve Svarts högkvarter för 20 år sedan. Men han sa till mig att han förstörde det."

"kanske Dimentio byggde upp den igen" sa Spel Tails "jag vet inte vad för krafter han har, men om greve svart kunde göra det, varför inte han".

"visserligen" sa Mimi "men det ser exakt lika dan ut. Man skulle tro att Dimentio skulle försöka sätta sin egen prägel på slottet, eller kanske arbeta från dimension D."

"Dimension D?" frågade Oraklet.

"hans egen privata dimension, det var där du hölls fången" svarade Mimi vänt till oraklet. "

det var en väldigt färjglad dimension för att vara skapad av en superskurk" sa Oraklet.

"strunt i det nu Pappa" sa SU Sonic "vi måste in där och stoppa dendär clownen nu".

Oraklet tittade förvånat på SU Sonic "kallade du just men för pappa".

"varför inte" sa SU Sonic "du är jus trots allt min Sonia och Manics pappa, jag tyckte att jag skulle börja använda det på dig". Oraklet fick plötsligt en tår i ögat.

"vill ni att jag ska följa med er?" frågade Mimi.

"jag tror faktiskt inte att det är en så bra ide" sa Spel Tails "vi vet inte om hans inflytande över dig är helt bruten, om han tar över dig igen under striden så kan vi inte garantera at vi kan få ut dig igen" Mimi nickade

"Okey" sa hao "jag håller ögonen på er tillsammans med Merlon, jag måste varna er, om jag känner Dimentio rätt kommer han nog att sätta ett dimensions lås när jag har stuckigt, så jag kan inte få ut er fören han är besegrad."

"tack för varning" sa Spel Tails.

"det är en sak som jag ännu inte förstår" sa Oraklet.

"och det är?" frågade Mimi.

"om Dimentio nu är en sådan stark Trollkarl varför försökte han inte få Kaos hjärtat själv första gongen utan väntade på dendär greven oh sen tog den?"

"jag vet inte" svarade Mimi "ingen vet något om honom. Ingen hade ens hört talas om honom fören hän först träffade Greven för att få bli medläm. Det finns dom som tror att Han skrev det mörka förbundet, men det finns ingen som vet säkert. Det är nog bäst att jag sticker nu" och med det så försvann Mimi.

"Kom så går vi" sa Spel sonic och började röra sig mot slottet. De andra följde efter honom. After att ha tagigt sig igenom slåtter, vilket jag inte tänker gå in på gick dom ut genom en dörr och befann sig nu på taket av slottet (jag mins inte om det sisa striden i spelet tog plats på taket eller i en av tornrummen, här är det på taket). Där var Dimentio, svävande några centimeter ovanför marken och hållande en bok.

"så ni kom äntligen" sa han och skrattade, precis som förut så var det inte det vanliga elaka skrattet som skurkar brukar ha, vilket gjorde det ännu läskigare.

"mina medhjälpare som hjälpte mig finna det fyra bitarna av kaos Hjärtat"

"vi är inte dina medhjälpare" sa SU Sonic "och vi ska besegra dig en gång för alla"

"varför gör du detta?" frågade Spel Tails "varför vill du förstöra alla världar?"

"för att jag vill styra över alla världar" svarade Dimentio "men eftersom det är så svårt att hålla koll på alla samtidigt så ska jag förstöra dom alla och sen bygga en egen värd som jag styr över. Min egen värld, en värld utan krig och där alla är snälla mot varandra".

"hur frestande det sista låter så tycker vi om våran värld och vi tror ingen vill leva i en värld ledd av en tyrann, en tyrann med humor men ändå en tyrann".

"jag viste att ni skulle tycka det:" sa Dimentio "men ni kan inte ens röra mig, kaos hjärtat skyddar mig och utan de sju rena hjärtana kan ni inte ens röra mig"

"inte ens med dom här?" frågade Spel Sonic och visade honom de sju Kaos Smaragderna.

"jag tror inte det" sa Dimentio "men ni kan försöka om vi vill. Fånga", det sista var menad mot Oraklet, som han kastade Boken han höll till. "dedär är det mörka förbundet" sa Dimentio.

"varför ger du den till mig?" frågade Oraklet

"du är den säkraste personen att ha den just nu" svarade Dimentio "ska vi börja" sa han sedan till de andra sonics. Dom bara nickade och Spel sonic lyfte upp Smaragderna som började lysa starkt. Spel Sonic började känna den kraft som han känt så många gånger förut när an blev super Sonic. Han förstod att de Andra sonics och örmodligen även Shadov kände det. Snart hade alla sonics blivigt super sonic och Shadow super Shadow, men även Sonia och Manic hade förvandlats och var nu Super Sonia och Super Manic.

"okey det var intressant" sa Sonia "hur kommer de sig att vi också kan gå super?"

"låt oss lista ut det senare" sa SU Sonic "vi har en galen clown att ta hand om."

"jag är en gycklare" sa Dimentio.

"sak samma" sa Spel Sonic och flög upp och började skjuta sina energistrålar mot Dimentio men dom blev stoppade av den sköld som Kaos hjärtat gav honom. De andra började också skjuta på honom men inget hände.

"hej fattas det inte någon" sa Plötsligt Manic.

"vem" frågade Sonia.

"var tog pappa vägen?" frågade Manic. Alla tittade sig snabbt omkring och insåg att Oraklet var borta.

Sonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonics

Oraklet hade sprungit in i slottet igen hårt hållande i boken Dimentio kastat till honom. Han satte sig ner på golvet bredvid dörren med ryggen mot väggen och boken tryckt mot sitt bröst.

"varför gav han mig boken" tänkte han "vad menar han med att jag är den säkraste att hålla den? hur vet han att jag inte ska använda den mot honom?" just som han sa det insåg han sanningen. "han känner till profetian, han vet att jag inte kommer att göra något, det betyder också att boken har något att göra med det men vad?" lika snabbt som han insåg varför han hade boken lika snabbt insåg han även svaret på detta. Det faktum att han kände till bokens innehåll utan att han läst det, varför så många ville ha just denna bok, varför ingen hade hört talas om honom innan han träffade greven, allt det fick en förklaring. "Så vad ska jag göra nu?" frågade Oraklet sig själv "Profetian säger att jag inte ska göra något." plötsligt kom han ihåg vad Knuckles sa till honom i hans rum.

"har du tänkt på att du kanske har din gåva av en annan anledning" sa Knuckles.

"sam vadå?" Undrade Oraklet.

"som att du ska stoppa det du ser, inte orsaka det". Sen kom han ihåg vad Merlon sa till honom. "Ingen kan se framtiden, man kan bara se en framtid. En framtid som kanske, eller kanske inte händer. Vad det blir beror på ens val. Jag tror att vi har denna gåva så att vi ska berätta för folk vad som kommer att hända. Jag tror att vi har den så vi kan varna folk från vad som kommer så dom kan göra det rätta valet och undvika detta". Han tittade ner på boken igen. "vad ska jag göra?" frågade sig själv, "ska jag låta det jag såg hända, eller ska jag gå emot allt jag tror på och se till att min egen profetia aldrig inträffar?" just som han sa det hörde han Sonia ropa "pappa var tog du vägen"? An tittade åter igen ner på boken i hans knä. "vad ska jag göra?" sa han igen.


	36. oraklets beslut

Oraklets beslut

"Pappa var tog du vägen" ropade Sonia. Hon stod nu på marken och hämtade andan. Hon och de andra har skjutigt allt mot Dimentio men inget hade gåt igenom skölden."vi letar upp honom senare" sa SU Sonic han var lika trött som sin syster men han flög fortfarande. "Just nu har vi en galen clown att ta hand om" han sköt en till stråle mot Dimentio, men även denna stoppades av skölden. Han sjönk ner på marken där de andra redan var. Bara Spel Sonic och Shadow flög fortfarande. Dom var ju trots allt de men erfarna när de kommer till super förmågan. Men inte ens dom kunde komma in. Dom sjönk också ner till marken med de andra."om vi koncentrerar våra krafter på samma punkt samtidigt så kanske vi kan bryta igenom Skölden" sa Spel sonic. SU Sonic och Sonia hade tagit fram sina musikinstrument och upptäckt att även dom var i super mode, vilket gjorde dom dubbelt så starka än vad dom brukade vara. Manic misstänkte att det samma gällde hans trummor, men eftersom de bra funkar när fienden är på marken, vilket Dimentio inte var, så använde han strålarna istä bestämde sig för att gå med Spel Sonics plan. Alla sköt på samma punkt samtidigt, men inget hände. Dimentio bara skrattade."dehär var roligt" sa han skrattande "men det börjar bli tråkigt, jag tror det är dags att avsluta dehär" han höjde sina hände och Började ladda upp en stor förtrollning. Alla var för tröt att ens röra sig. Just som Dimentio skulle skjuta mot våra hjältar hejdade han sig. "Vad var det?" Frågade han förvånat. Sen tog han sig för magen som om någon slagigt honom där. "vad är det som händer?" sa han och tog sig för bröstet "vad är dehär" sa han förskräckt."det är jag" sa en röst. Alla vände sig mot dörren som leder tillbaka in i slottet. Där stod Oraklet med det mörka förbundet i handen, han rev just ut en sida ur den. denna gång skrek Dimentio i smärta. "precis vad jag misstänkte, du och boken är sammanbunden"."hur funkar det?" frågade AM Sonic."jag är inte helt säker" sa Oraklet "men minna misstankar är att Dimento blev inlåst i denhär boken för länge sedan. Exakt när eller varför har jag ingen aning om. Men om du var ungefär samma person som du är nu så kan jag nog gissa vad du gjort. Sen sattes dendär förbannelsen som sa att om man ägde boken skulle man aldrig bli lycklig. Detta var för att ingen skulle vilja äga boken, och släpa ut dig av misstag"."så varför ville så många ha den?" Frågade Aos Sonic."Och varför skapades Det ljusa förbundet" frågade Spel Tails."det vet jag inte" svarade Oraklet medan han rev ut ännu en sida och Dimento skrek igen. "och jag tror inte att det är så viktigt""så hur kom han ut?" frågade SU Tails."det är jag inte så säker på heller" svarade Oraklet "men jag är ganska säker på att det var något Blumiere gjorde när han stal det mörka förbundet. Men jag är säker på att du kastade en förtrollning på honom. Om jag skulle gissa så var det någon form av kontroll förtrollning. En svag en eftersom det verkade som han fortfarande hade fri vilja av vad jag har hört. Det var förmodligen en av dom där, där man tar sig in i deras huvut och berättar vad du ska göra. Vilket också innebär att Blumiere aldrig var greve svart, du var"."vänta nu" utbrast Rouge "hur fungerar det?"" Dimento tog sig in i Blumiere skalle, han gav honom instruktioner mentalt. Det var därför som Blumiere alltid refererade till greve svart i tredje person, greve svart var en röst i hans skalla. Din röst Dimentio"."men om Dimento styrde Blumiere, hur kommer de sig då att Blumiere alltid sa nej när Dimento bad om att få vara med?" frågade spel tails."förtrollning som Dimento satte på honom tog inte bort hans fria vilje." svarade Oraklet "jag förmodar att hans instinkter sa att han inte skulle ha med honom, även om rösterna sa att han skulle. Kom ihåg att han endast tog med honom för att det stod i boken, vilket jag förmodar Dimento la dit, han har ju ännu kontakt med boken.""jag förmodar att det är samma anledning till varför Dimento inte beordrade Blumiere att ge honom Hjärtat" sa AM Sonic."inte riktigt" sa Oraklet "komihåg vad Mimi sa, det enda sättet att stoppa vad han startade var om han var besegrad. Hjärtat valde Blumiere som sin herre så han måste se till all Blumiere var besegrad. det var därför som han hjälpte hjältarna, mer eller mindre,"."men varför besegrade Dimento inte Blumiere själv?" frågade Spel Sonic. Oraklet funderade på den frågan några sekunder."det kan jag faktiskt inte svara på" svarade han tillslut "jag har tyvärr inte räknat ut allt. Det enda jag kan komma på är att han tänkte att det var lättare om han lät någon annan öra det åt honom. Nog med förklaringar nu, det är dags att besegra denhär boken och dendär clownen en gong för alla". Han lät boken omgärdas av ett gröt sken. Boken började sväva i luften och de sidor som Oraklet rev ut började också lysa grönt och flög mot oken. Snart var boken omgiven av sina flygande sidor. Sidorna och boken börjades lösas upp. Gruppen såg på Dimento, för varje sida som löstes upp löstes också en del av Dimento upp. Hans högra han och vänstra fot var nu borta."varför gör du dehär?" frågade Dimento "Profetian i dendär boken säjer ju…""så du känner till den profetian" sa Oraklet "det skullen inte förvåna mig om du har något med det att göra. För att svara på din fråga, jag bestämde mig för att göra något som ingen annan i min familj någonsin har gjort. Jag bestämde mig för att se till att en profetia inte inträffar"."ni kanske har besegrat mig" sa Dimento "men här är ett minne från mig, och tro inte att Merlon kan rädda er, dimentionslåset kommer att vara på till fem minuter efter min död." och med sina sista krafter sköt han iväg en stråle rakt mot Rouge. Både Shadow och Manic rörde sig mot henne för att försöka rädda henne men det var Knuckles som stod närmast. han, han just putta undan Henne innan strålen träffade honom rakt i bröstet. Han flög bakåt och in i ett av tornen. Just vid det tillfället löstes den sista sidan upp och Dimento försvann. Alla sprang mot Knuckles för att se hur han var. Han satt på marken och såg helt mörbultad ut. Det var Rouge som kom fram först." Knuckles hur gick det" frågade hon."jag har mått bättre" svarade Knuckles med en svag röst."rör dig inte" sa Spel Tails "om fem minuter kommer vi härifrån""jag tror inte att jag kommer att klara mig så länge" svarade Knuckles. Dom andra såg in i hans ögon och förstod att han menade det."NEJ" skrek Rouge "du måste hålla ut, det är ju bara fem minuter"."varför bryr du dig" frågade Knuckles "när jag är borta kan du ju bara ta Mästare smaragder hur lätt som helst"."det är inte den jag vill ha" svarade Rouge "det är dig""va" sa Knuckles."jag älskar dig" svarade Rouge "jag kommer bara till dendär ön för att träffa dig. Jag viste inte hur jag skulle berätta det." Hon stök Knuckles försiktigt längst kinden. Knuckles log svakt."jag älskar dig också" svarade han "men jag har inte långt kvar nu, här ta denhär." han sträckte fram en tyg påse till henne. "detta är mästare Smaragden, jag vill hatt du ska ta den"."jag kan inte ta den" sa Rouge."jo du kan du" svarade Knuckles "ta den och vakta den som jag har vaktat den, fast bättre förstås". Hon log åt denna, hon tog påsen."jag lovar" sa hon. Knuckles log åt henne. Och sen slöt han ögonen och uppgav sitt sista andetag. Sonia stirrade på scenen i förskräckelse. Det var precis som hon sa när hon var i deras värld. Ingen av dom skulle erkänna sina känslor fören en av dom var på sin dödsbädd. Spel tails tittade på sin klocka. Det hade gått 4 minuter och 30n sekunder sedan dom besegrat Dimento.

Sonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonicsonics

Knuckles låg på en säng. Bredvid honom satt Rouge på en stol och höll hans hand, även om hon viste att det var lönlöst, och med tåtar rinnande ner för ögonen, alla de andra stod runt sängen."finns det inget du kan göra?" frågade Rouge."Nej" svarade Merlon "om han fortfarande var i livet så skulle jag kunna rädda hans själ, men jag kan inte återuppväcka de döda"."kom så går vi" sa spel Sonic "vi tar med honom hem och ger honom hen hjältes begravning". Rouge bara nickade. Hon reste sig upp. Tittade en gong till på Knuckles, böjde sig fram och gav honom en puss på munnen. Just som hon gjorde det öppnade Knuckles ögonen. Detta gjorde henne så förvånad att hon bröt kyssen och backade undan. Knuckles Andandes in som om han höll andan och tittade sig omkring."är dehär dödsriket?" frågade han." nej du är i Merlons sovrum" svarade Rouge "men jag trodde du dog"."det trodde jag också" svarade Knuckles "men jag förmodar att det inte var min tur trots allt." Rouge sprang from till Knuckles igen och gav honom en lång kyss, som han gäna tog emot."men hur är dedär möjligt?" frågade Spel Tails."jag vet inte" svarade Merlon "men samma sak hände för 20 år sedan." alla tittade på honom förvånat och väntade på en förklaring. "när Dimento tog kaos Hjärtat försökte han döda greve svart, eller jag kanske ska kalla honom Blumiere istället. Han kastade iväg någon form av förtrollning eller något sådant. Men Blumiere assistent, Nastasia, kastade sig framför honom och tok smällen istället. Man trodde att hon dom. Men precis som med Knuckles så återuppstod hon också. Ingen vet varför.""det betyder att vi har två problem kvar" sa SU Sonic."och det är" frågade Sonia."först måste vi finna ett sätt att få tillbaka alla de som blivigt Robotiserade" svarade SU Sonic "både i våran värld och i deras" han pekade på AM Sonic och AM Tails."men jag trodde vi redan gjort det" sa Manic "med kaos smaragderna""det var barra tillfälligt" svarade SU Tails. "vi måste komma på ett mer permanent sätt.""det kan jag fixa" sa plötsligt Merlon."kan du" frågade SU Tails "men jag trodde att du inte kunde lägga dig i vad som hände i våran dimension"."se det som en tack för hjälpen" svarade Merlon."vad är det andra problemet du nämnde" frågade SU Tails, till SU Sonic."Vad som hände med våran Robotnic" svarade SU Sonic. "Jag är lite orolig.""du är orolig för våran Robotnic?" Frågade Sonia."Nej jag är oroig för var Dimento nu skickade honom." svarade SU Sonic "Vad stoppar honom från att ta över det. Om han inte dödade honom förståss"."ta de lugnt" sa Merlon "nu när han är en dimensionshoppare så är han mitt ansvar. Och jag vet den perfekta dimensionen för honom".


	37. De överblivna sidorna

**De överblivna sidorna.**

Efter det att Merlon återfört kaos hjärtat till sitt altare skickade han gruppen tillbaka till SU världen. De bestämde sig för att ha en stor fäst och sedan återvända till sina respektive världar efteråt. Just nu sitter SU Sonic, Sonia och Manic lite vid sidan av och tittar på de som är uppe på dansgolvet och dansar. Dom ser sin mamma och oraklet dansar en tryckare. "det är en sak jag inte riktigt förstår" sa Manic Plötsligt. "och det är?" Frågade SU Sonic. "Om vi är oraklets barn, varför har vi inte hans förmåga att se in i framtiden?" frågade Manic. SU Sonic och Sonia var tysta några sekunder, sen sa Sonia. "jag har två svar till det" sa hon "antingen så har den förmågan hoppat över våran generation, eller så har inte genen som ger oss den förmågan aktiverats ännu". Dom återvände till att titta på de dansande, dom såg spel Knuckles och Rouge också dansa en tryckare. Även AM Sonic och Sally samt AoS Sonic och Catty Carlisle, till mångas förvåning.

"om dehär var en saga så skulle man säga, och så levde dom lyckliga i alla sina dagar, ungefär nu" sa SU sonic.

"oturligt not så är dehär ingen saga" sa Sonia. "det slutade inte riktigt lyckligt för alla" .hon pekade på Shadow som satt helt ensam en bit bort från de och tittade på de dansande. Han tittade speciellt på Knuckles och Rouge. Dom kunde se avundsjuka i hans blick. "också inga av oss, Inga av de Tails vi har samt Sonic från den sista världen vi besökte (A/N Spel Sonic) har inte funnit kärleken"

"men inga av våra sagor är ju över ännu" sa SU Sonic "vem vet vad framtiden har att erbjuda?"

"pappa vet" svarade Manic.

"det var inte riktigt det jag menade" sa SU Sonic. Efter ytterligare tystnad, frågade Manic:

"vad tror ni Merlon skickade Robotnic?"

"jag vet inte, jag bryr mig inte" sa Sonia. de blev tyst igen oh fortsatte titta

Robotnik vaknade upp. Han tittade sig omkring. Han var i en vacker grönskande skog och en liten bit bort såg han ett stor herrgård. Han hatade det. Han viste inte var han var. Det sista han mins var dendär clownen skjuta iväg någon form av stråle mot honom. Robotnick bestämde sig för att gå till herrgården för att få reda på var han var. Han knackade på dörren och en grön tjej i en husa uniform på sig öppnade dörren.

"Välkommen Herr Robotnic" sa hon "jag har väntat er"

"hur…" började Robotnic.

"frun är synsk" svarade den gröna tjejen "hon är ute på en resa men sa att jag skulle ta hand om dig, mitt namn är Mimi"

"bra" sa Robotnic när han gick in i huset "jag är hungrig".

"det är värdigt svårt att tro" sa Mimi med ett elakt leende när hon stängde dörren.

Robotnic var i en randig fängelseuniform springande i vad som såg ut som en hamsterhjul.

"När jag kommer ut härifrån så ska ni få" sa han irriterad.

Mimi satt vid en kristallkula, Merlons ansikte syntes i den.

"bra att du behöll allt" sa Merlon till Mimi.

"jag hade en känsla att jag skulle behöva det en dag" svarade Mimi "jag kanske också är synsk".

"vem vet" svarade Merlon "är du inte orolig att han ska finna dedär kassaskåpet som Mario gjorde"

"jag flyttade dom till banken" svarade Mimi. "så han kommer att vara här ett långt tag".

"jag är bara glad att allt är över" sa Merlon.

"så du är säker på att Dimento inte kommer tillbaka denhär gongen?" frågade Mimi

"jag betvivlar det" sa Merlon "boken är det som höll honom vid liv. den är helt förstörd nu."

I det svarta slottet, just innanför dörren som leder ut på taket låg de tre första sidorna som Oraklet rivigt ut. Dörren var fortfarande öppen. en mystisk vind kom tog tag i sidorna och förde dom iväg från slottet. Detta var konstigt, för det hade aldrig blåst tidigare i denna dimension.

STUT?


End file.
